This Is Where You Belong
by Kitkatbaby
Summary: Sasuke doesn't know where he belongs, and when he returns to the village he thinks he found a place to belong. //SasuSaku// I'm not good at summaries :
1. They Return

**Chapter 1 - They Return**

A/N; This is my first story, so go easy on me, kay ? ?

I'm not super awesome writer and I'm young. So don't bash me :[ i won't be surprised if i don't get any reviews anyways lol :]]

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto ;[ Sad, isn't it ?**

* * *

Sakura woke up and stretched her arms over her head, yawning. She looked to her side to see the picture of Sasuke, Naruto, and herself smiling with Kakashi-sensei. Naruto was making a face at Sasuke and Sasuke was acting as cool as ever. Sakura was in the middle of them both smiling with her long pink hair. A lot has changed since then.

Sakura and Naruto are best friends like they always have been, and Naruto is better at controlling the nine-tailed fox within him. Naruto has been gone for a while on a mission to try and bring Sasuke back once again, trying to fulfill his promise to Sakura. But, of course, Sakura knew he'd come back unsuccessful. She didn't mind.

She put on a tight red shirt and black shorts. She has wrap bandages around her legs and arms. She looked herself in the mirror and her emerald orbs were staring straight back at her. She brushed her hair back and put on her headband. Her hair has grown a lot since the chuunin exams. Her hair is now below her shoulders. She didn't know if she was going to go get it cut or not.

Sakura looked at the clock above her bedroom door. It was 6 o'clock in the morning and she didn't want to be late for Naruto. But, she enjoyed being early. She liked watching the sun rise above the trees outside the village.

She walked outside and walked to the front gate of the village. She looked at the sun rising above the trees and she heard little birds chirping in the distance. Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Kakashi-sensei would be back today. Naruto of course would be sad that he failed on bringing Sasuke back, and she wanted to be there to tell him it was okay. What I silly promise she made him make.

For crying out loud this is Sasuke Uchiha we're talking about! He killed Orochimaru easily and not too long ago killed his brother, who has been his ambition since the Uchiha Massacre.

Sakura looked around and smiled as in the distance she saw some figures walking slowly. Guess she'd have some healing to do when they got here. Sakura sat down right in the middle of the road, seeing how she could barely see the figures; it'd take them just a little while to get here.

Sakura smiled at the thought of Naruto wanting to get some ramen and Hinata would be dragged along through the streets of the village. Neji would probably be tired but would be stubborn and just go training again.

"Silly, silly people we have in this village." She heard a voice behind her say. The voice was soft and warm, but strict at the same time.

"It's like you read my mind." Sakura said, smiling. Tsunade sat down beside Sakura, putting her arm around her. She stared at her master, admiring how beautiful she was. Still, it was like cheating her age since she used a special jutsu to stay young all the time. Sakura's mind instantly went to Naruto's ambition, Sasuke. "Do you know if they have Sasuke?" Sakura decided to ask, ready for the answer to be a normal one. _'They couldn't bring him back and Naruto is dissapointed.' _"Actually, I don't know this time. They never sent a message on if they did or not. Not usual for Kakashi." She said, staring at Sakura with hey honey orbs.

Sakura shook the idea off, knowing that Kakashi was probably too busy reading that stupid pervert book to remember to send a message.

"They're always so determined. And poor Hinata had to be dragged along for the ride with Naruto. I won't be surprised if she's beat up pretty bad. I bet she felt kind of useless with Naruto and Neji there with her." I said, thinking about how long it's been since Sasuke left the village.

"Hinata is a strong girl." The hokage said surely, smiling up at the clouds.

"Ma'am?" Sakura said, looking down at the ground. "Hm?" Tsunade said, her eyebrows raised. "Do you ever think they'll bring back Sasuke? And Naruto, do you think he'll ever stop trying?" she asked. The hokage was shocked to hear these words from Sakura's mouth, but she knew she'd ask eventually. "Naruto won't give up. He'd rather die then give up. And, he will never become hokage if he doesn't retrieve Sasuke. You should know that. Naruto is stubborn, a knucklehead, and one of a kind." She said, smiling as the picture of the blond hyper boy jumped into her mind.

'_Naruto, you've grown up so much.' _Sakura thought. She smiled with her master and they both watched the figures come closer and closer. Sakura stood up and squinted into the distance. She waved her hands in the air frantically. "Hey Naruto!" She yelled. She swore she heard a voice is in distance yellign her name back.

She squinted her eyess trying to see the figures out. She saw a tall figure with gravity-defying hair with one hand in his pocket and the other reading an book up to his nose. Kakashi-sensei no doubt.

Next to him she saw a smaller figure then the rest. She had long hair and her hands were behind her back. She walked small steps and she was hunched over. Hinata.

Next to Hinata was a figure taller then her. The figure had long hair and was walking casually. He had this aura of stubbornness and cockyness. Neji.

Next to Neji were two people though. One was Naruto she knew for sure, but Naruto had his hands over another figure's shoulder. He was helping the other figure walk and her heart stopped. The figure he had with him was hunched over and was walking limply.

"Who's that?"Sakura and Tsunade both said. All the figures finally came into view. And next to Naruto was a beat up man with raven hair, looking as pissed off as ever. He had a smirk on his face and he was punching Naruto playfully and Naruto was smiling in return. She looked at Naruto and he looked straight back at Sakura. He gave her the thumbs-up.

Then, she knew, it was Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Yeah, yeah i KNOW It sucks. I'm apologize for wasting your time with my boring dialogue and stuff. But reviews will make me happy ;o

I'll give you a chocolate chip cookie with a cherry on top o-o

Yummm


	2. A Little Bit of Ramen

****

a/n;

yay chapter 1 woohoo. I hope you guys don't hate me because of my horrible writing skills and all that. Happy that I have at least a little admiration lol

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Little Bit Of Ramen**

* * *

Sakura stood up and was motionless. Her emotions were so mixed and confused. She stood blankly at Naruto and the ends of her lips curled up into a small smile. He finally did it. Naruto Uzumaki brought back Sasuke. Sasuke. It's been so long since she's seen him. She didn't know how to act. To run up and hug him, ignore him, say 'hello', she didn't know!

Interrupting her thoughts she was caught in a bone-crunching embarce. "Sakura-chan!" the peppy voice said, hugging her like she was a teddy bear. "Nar-uto. Can't. Breath!" She choked, squinting up her face. "Sorry, Sakura-chan." the voice said, letting go of her. Naruto's hands were on Sakura's shoulders as his bruises and cuts were shone to her. The cuts on his arms were brutal and he had a huge gash on his right arm. On his face were multiple red scratches that would need a log of bandaging. "Wow, you sure worked hard, Naruto. I mean, look at yourself! You look like a- like a- I don't even know! Like a genin that went against an ANBU!" she said, smiling at the thought of the old genin Naruto.

"Dobe, help me out here before I give you another punch to the face." A darker voice behind Naruto spoke. Sakura tilted her head and saw a young man with raven hair that was an awkward style. He had no shirt on and had a giant scar on his chest. He was wearing black pants and he was crouched on the ground. Sakura then remembered that Naruto was helping him walk, and he must've rushed to Sakura and let go of him.

"Right, Teme. My bad!" Naruto said rushing over to Sasuke and helping him up off his feet. Sasuke grunted and they walked slowly.

"Kakashi." Tsunade said, "Come with me" she said strenly. Kakashi looked up from him book and put it in his pouch and then teleported along with Tsunade. "Come on, Hinata. We need to go home." Neji said quickly, looking over at the shy Hinata. Hinata just nodded and they walked away.

"See you, Naruto-kun." Hinata said quiely, but Naruto didn't hear. "Sakura." she heard the familiar dark voice say. She turned around and the dark coal eyes were staring at her. She was shocked to hear him directly say her name. "Uh- I mean, hi Sasuke." she said, studdering.

"Teme, say something nice." Naruto whispered under his breath so Sakura couldn't hear. "Nice to see you again." Sasuke, said and then grunted.

Sakura smiled a fake smile and Naruto sighed. "Let's go get some ramen, guys!" Naruto declared energetically. "Uh- I don't think I-" Sakura began, but was cut off by Naruto grabbed her hand in one and having his other hand helping Sasuke. "Ramen it is!"

Sasuke grunted and sighed. He didn't want to go eat stupid ramen with his old teammates. He'd rather just get to the damn hospital so he could get healed.

* * *

Naruto took his chopsticks and happily ate the large bowl of ramen. Sakura winced at how fast he was eating it and laughed a little under her breath. Sasuke smirked and slowly at his bowl of ramen.

"So, Sakura-chan, what have you been doing? I've been gone for 2 months to go get Sasuke. What have you been doin'?" Naruto asked, not looking up from his ramen.

"Been working double time at the hospital and have been helping Ino train and stuff. You know, the usual medical ninja stuff." Sakura said, smiling at Naruto. Sasuke stared at her and Sakura knew it, but tried to ignore his stare. She felt her stomach twisting a little bit, but tried to ignore it. Inner Sakura was squealing at the thought of Sasuke looking at her, but Outer Sakura just told herself to shut up.

Suddenly, a poof of smoke appeared behind Sakura. Sakura jumped a little bit and grabbed a kunai quickly out of her pouch. She turned around and pointed the kunai at the poof of smoke. Slowly the smoke dissapeared to leave a certain sensei who was reading a very perverted book.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed. "Sasuke, you need to come with me. The hokage wished to see you." he said sternly.

"Aw, Kakashi-sensei, how come Sasuke is all you think about!" Naruto complained.

Kakashi just sighed and smiled at the fox boy.

"Naruto, I don't need Sasuke because it's a good thing. Our little Sasuke is in big trouble with the big bad hokage."

Sakura giggled and Naruto burst into laughter. Naruto then directed his attention to the book Kakashi was holding.

"Gross, sensei! You're reading one of the pervy sage's old damn books! Those are bad for the mind you know!"

Kakashi just smiled under his mask and squinted his eyes at Naruto.

"This book is good literature. It has a very interesting plot and is not some perverted garbage. Maybe when you're older you'll understand, Naruto"

Naruto just sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'll never understand what's with old guys and watching young women..." Naruto mumbled. Sakura smiled at Naruto and put another noodle in her mouth. She always enjoyed these moments with the guys. She always felt special to be the only girl with them. But she always felt she was equal with them, not the high-mantinence girl who needs the guys to help her out all the time. Of course when they were little Sakura was the helpless one in the group. Always needing someone to help her, carry her, save her- ugh! Sakura absolutely hated it. Sakura growled silently to herself, making everyone look at her for a split second.

"So, where are we going, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, no longer interested in the hot delicious ramen.

Kakashi directed his attention to his ex-student and smiled at him. "You'll find out."

"Hn."

Sasuke sighed. He really wanted to go to the hospital to get healed up. But, being a criminal comes with it's prices. Kakashi walked over to Sasuke and he poked him in the cheek. "Let's go Sasuke-kun." he teased. Sasuke cursed under his breath and they poofed away. Sasuke was still as stubborn as ever.

Naruto grew a giant smile on his face, turning to Sakura. "Sakura, guess we're on a DATE now, huh?" he said, a giant smile crawling over his face.

Sakura's memories triggered of how badely Sakura always wanted to go on a date with her. Sakura just smiled at him and punched him in the arm. Naruto grumbled and rubbed the arm she punched- she hit harder then he thought she would.

"You need to watch you're strength, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura chuckled and took another noodle into her mouth.

* * *

"Sasuke Uchiha, you have been absent from this village for around 5 years. You were 13 the time you left this village and are now 18 years old. You caused this village a lot of trouble and have caused great worry among your teammates. You have been associated with Orochimaru and have killed a very important Akatsuki member, Itachi Uchiha. You have both helped this village in a sort and both caused great tragedy to this village. You will have to pay the price and we'll have to question you. You will not be allowed to leave this village for some time and you must comply with us, or death will be the price." The hokage stated, staring the stubborn Uchiha in the eye. Sasuke just sighed and shrugged.

"It's stupid. I only left for a little while. You guys should just leave me the fuck alone. I'm back, aren't I?" Sasuke said, totally disrespecting the hokage.

"Listen here, you punk." Tsunade said, gripped the edge of the desk, "You screwed the village and you caused us so much damn trouble over you wanting to avenge your clan and seeking power! So you will do whatever we need to you do or so help me I'll crush your skull into the wall!"

Sasuke just closed his eyes during her rant and smirked. Her threats didn't even phase him.

"I'll do whatever I need to do. Just leave me alone." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. Kakashi put his hand on his shoulder and they teleported away.

"That boy is going to bring a lot of drama to this village." Shizune stated. The hokage just simply sighed and relaxed her grip on the table to reveal that her fingernails tug deep into the desk.

* * *

"Wow, old man! It's been too long since I've had this ramen!" Naruto exclaimed, downing his 5th bowl of ramen. "Naruto, you're going to get sick, you know!" Sakura explained, sighing.

"Oh, come on Sakura. A little bit of ramen never hurt anyone!" Sakura smiled at Naruto and he smiled back.

"Sakura-chan." She heard Naruto say as she turned to him. "Hm? What is it?"

"I finally brought Sasuke back. For you. I kept your promise. I am not entitled to become hokage, now."

Sakura stared at him. Naruto brought back Sasuke. For her...

"Thank you."

Naruto turned his head and stared in amazment. Sakura finally said it.

"You've always been there for me, Naruto. You're still the knucklehead I remember from when we were at the acadamy, but you've changed. You will become hokage. I believe in you. You've always been so strong. You've always smiled when no one else could smile. You're my best friend"

"Sakura, you've been so sad for these past 5 years since Sasuke left. You went into total depression. I thought the old Sakura was lost. I beat myself up for not bringing back Sasuke for so long. But, I did it. I did it-" Naruto's eyes went into the back of his head and he passed out on Sakura's shoulder.

_'Silly. He should've gone straight to the hospital.' _Sakura thought.

* * *

"Good job, Sasuke." Kakashi said to his ex-student, "Thank you for cooperating with our questions. You've been quite helpful. Atleast you've learned to pass your stubborn-ness a little bit."

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. This has taken quite a while to do these stupid questions. 5 hours or more. Sasuke just wanted to get out of there and escape the damn ANBU.

"Whatever," Sasuke quickly said, "anything else I need to do?"

"Nothing for the time being. You should probably go to the hospital. Sakura can fix you up there. Did you know that she's the best medical ninja now? She's almost as good as Tsunade. You should see how good she is. She can fix any broken bone and cure any sickness. She's really grown up." Kakashi stated, admiring the kunoichi.

"Hn."

Sasuke smirked at his old sensei. "Kakashi, I improved your stupid Chidori, you know. I've improved it 5 times more." Sasuke bragged.

Kakashi stared at Sasuke. His one visable eye suddenly grew wide.

"Really? What is it?"

Sasuke then thought of Naruto. Naruto was always excited about learning a new jutsu. But this jutsu he'd keep a secret, but he wanted to egg him on on a little more.

"I used it to defeat Itachi. I really kicked his ass with it. I was almost a one hit knock out. It really sent him flying. Like a million bolts of lightning shot through him. It can kill any genin in the blink of an eye, I don't know you never thought of the technique..."

Kakashi glared at him and growled under his breath. "Tell me." he said sternly.

Right then Sasuke teleported, leaving a very anxious and pissed off Kakashi.

* * *

Sasuke entered his old house and looked around. The kitchen was still the same his mother had left it. She always organized the plates in color order. He smiled at the thought of his mother's caring ways.

He walked upstairs and looked at all the pictures on the walls. Most of his anscestors and many Uchiha emblem pictures. He entered his room to see the large double bed. The bed was dusty and had dark blue covers with black pillows. He sat on the bed and saw a little nightstand next to the bed. There was a frame but he couldn't see the picture due to the dust. He picked it up and wiped the dust off.

It was the Team 7 picture. The picture of them when they were genin. He smiled as he stared at Naruto's growling expression as his eyes were set on Sasuke. Sakura was smiling as her cherry pink hair was long. His thoughts flashed to the Chuunin exams when he lost control of his mark. He gripped the spot where the mark was, behind his neck, and bit hit lower lip. He tasted blood. Wiping the blood away with his arm, he heard a very annoying knock at the door.

He let out a very annoyed sigh and walked to the door with his hands in his pockets.

"What is it you want?" he quickly said, not bothering to look at who was at the door. His nose was clouded with the scent of cherry blossoms as he remembered the smell. He looked at the petite yet strong girl looked up at him. Her light pink hair was longer then he remembered and her emerald eyes glared at him. She was wearing a tight red shirt and her headband was holding back her hair. She was wearing black shorts and she was quite slim. "Hey Sasuke." she said, looking away from him.

"Hn." he said, leaving the door open and walking into the house. Sakura guessed that meant 'come on in'.

She casually walked inside and sat down at the kitchen table across from Sasuke. Sasuke had his elbows on the table and his fingers were intertwined and were leaning against his lips. He was staring off into space. Sakura decided to let him finish his daydreaming and wait.

"So," she finally decided to say, "it's been a while. How've you been?"

"Good."

"You've gotten a lot stronger. You've killed Itachi finally. That must be a pretty awesome feeling."

"Yup."

Sasuke stared at Sakura and she smiled awkwardly at him. He then thought about what Naruto had told him when they were walking back to the village. Sakura...

* * *

_"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said as he stared down at the ground. "Yeah, dobe?" Sasuke answered._

_"About Sakura, you have no idea how she's acted since you left. You really hurt her." _

_Sasuke looked at him, stunned._

_"She should'nt care about me. I never asked her to care. I never wanted her to care. It's not my fault. She's so annoying." _

_Naruto glared at his best friend and rival, looking disgusted._

_"You don't understand."_

_"And I never plan to." Sasuke struck back, spitting on the ground._

_"Maybe it's not your fault, but either way, she's my friend. She's our friend. We both care about her either way, even if you decided to hide it. You've always had a heart of stone, Sasuke. But one day someone's going to break that stone and reveal that your nothing but a mushy marshmellow"_

_Sasuke huffed and shot a glare at Naruto, his nostrils flaring. _

_"Hn."_

* * *

"Why're you here." Sasuke asked. More like a statement then a question.

"You know, it's been 5 years. A long time."

"Hn." was his responce. A normal responce for an Uchiha.

"So- what's going on with you?" Sasuke asked awkwardly, almost like it was hard to say. Sakura stared at him for a good 5 seconds, then responded. "I'm the head medical ninja now. I'm almost as good as Tsunade-sama. I work at the hospital alot. I'm a pretty good cook- but I try to not work with sharp things. I've cut myself alot. Good thing I'm a medical ninja."

Sasuke suddenly felt a pain in his chest and grabbed his shirt and groaned. Sakura looked at him in concern and knew the issue. "I can help you, you know." she said. Sasuke just ignored her and tried to deal with the pain, wich he was doing horribly. Sakura put her hands across her chest and made a pouting face at him.

"Sasuke, you probably think you can deal with that giant scar on your chest. But I saw when you came back from the village. Don't try and fool me. I'm a medical ninja, it's my job to help people. You're just so stubborn that you never let anyone help you. All that does is make people end up dead. I saw that scar and I know for a fact that it's very serious. So let me help you or I'll just let you deal with the pain and you'll just have to deal with the pain."

After Sakura's long rant, Sasuke nodded. Sakura smiled at how he finally complied to her. Sasuke stood up and faced her. "You're going to have to, um- take off your shirt." she said, trying to avoid eye contact with him. She felt really silly asking that question- she wished she didn't even ask it!

Surprisingly, he just shrugged and quickly took off his shirt, baring his bruised and scarred chest. Sakura tried to just do her job, but her inner Sakura was squealing like a fan girl. Sakura did a couple of quick handsigns and put her glowing hands on his chest, resting them there for 5 minutes. Those 5 minutes felt like 6 hours to her. She felt so awkward and they both stayed silent. Sakura felt Sasuke looking straight forward, not blinking. She wondered what he was thinking about, but it was probably something about Itachi.

Sakura pulled her hands back and smiled. "All done." she said. Sasuke put his hand on his chest and was surprised by the fact that there were no more scars or bruises. He looked at the kunoichi and she smiled at him. He sniffed and felt the smell of cherry blossom go in through his nose. He hated to admit it, but she was a good medical ninja.

* * *

**(A/N) Kind of an iffy chapter. Don't really know if I'm totally doing good or if I suck ass.**

**Reviews are nice. Reviews make me happy.**

**I don't get many reviews :p**

**This is my first chapter so be happy that it's this long lol**

**I've made a couple chapters ahead of this one but they're short so I'm going through and kind of making them better. Sorry if there are gramatical errors in this. I'm doing my best.**

**I'll give you all a cookie if you fav or reviewww**


	3. Fire

**a/n; a little fluff was in the last chapter and i wanted to add somethin critical in this chapter. So hold on tight people!**

* * *

**The Fire**

* * *

Sakura woke up smelling something burned. She wrinkled her nose, and scrunched up her face. It smelled like something wave burning. It was probably her mother cooking something in the middle of the night, probably waflles. She smiled as the image of her frantic mother downstairs coughing and pouting at the burned waffles. She always cooked thing in the middle of the night. She had an awkward appetite. She said she always cooks at night because her father used to always come home late from missions and she'd cook for him. She looked at the clock and it read 1 o'clock A.M. She rubbed her eyes but didn't bother moving. She ruffled her hair and her legs were sprawled on the bed. She always was a heavy sleeper but was known for talking in her sleep and moving around at night. Sometimes she even slept walk.

Sakura fell asleep smiling.

_Sakura felt a little tug at her shirt. She turned around to see a young girl with short cherry blossom pink hair and emerald orbs staring straight at her. She was smiling and her hands were behind her back and she swayed back and forth from her toes to the souls of her feet. She closed her eyes for a second and hummed a familiar song. "Mommy," the girl stated without emotion, not bothering to look up at Sakura, "Mommy," she said once more._

_Sakura looked in confusion at the little girl. Suddenly she felt a little click in her head. The little girl was here. She had a broad forehead and had a sweet smile upon her pink lips. She was wearing a pink dress that flowed down a little above her knees. The girl wore green sandals around her tiny and she smelled like flowers. Sakura smiled back at the young girl. _

_"Mommy," the little girl said once more. "I'm not your mommy." Sakura said, looking confused at the little girl. "Yes you are, silly mommy." she said, her voice raising a little bit. Sakura raised an eyebrow at the little child, and she raised an eyebrow back. She smiled inside for a split second, realizing how silly she used to look when she did that. _

_Suddenly, the green field around the two cherry blossom haired girls was filled with fire. The tiny girl started panting as she stared straight. She looked emotionless but suddenly her eyes started filling with giant drops. Tears._

_The little girl's mouth opened but nothing came out of her mouth. She reached out her arm and stretched to Sakura. Sakura quickly reached her hand out too, but suddenly was pulled back by some force. What is going on? The little girl screamed and ran away screaming 'Mommy' over and over again. Sakura felt tears come to her eyes as she scrunched up into a little ball. This wasn't happening._

_Sakura pulled on her hair and she let out a musical scream. Fire consumed here. Everything was burning...burning...burning... and she couldn't stop it. She couldn't stop the fire. She couldn't._

"Mommy!" Sakura screaming, sitting up in her bed. She put her hand to her forehead and she was sweating a lot. Her head was hot and she was panting. She quickly ran out of the room and her nightmare was realized. Everything was on fire. The painting of her and her mother was on fire. The walls were on fire. Her heart was on fire...

Her stomach churned and she felt like all her chakra was completly drained. She had enough strength to crawl and look down the steps.

The fire was crawling up the stairs and was inches away from her face. She screamed and stepped a few steps back. She looked down the stairs and saw her mother on fire. Her mother's face was sweating and she had severe burns all over her. Her hair was turning to ash and she was panting. Her mother screamed and cried. "Sakura! Run! Get out!"

Sakura's tears were running down her face and she bit her bottom lip. She tasted blood. She couldn't believe this. She shook her head, telling herself it was just a nightmare. She didn't believe it. She didn't.

"Mommy! No!" she screamed, pulling on her hair. "Listen to me, Sakura! You need to escape!" she heard her mother call, followed by her screams of pain. Her mother's screams suddenly stopped. Sakura's tears were flowing so fast and she was hyperventilating. She felt like she was going to die. She wanted to die. Her mother was... dead. She fell to the ground as the fire was surrounding her. She flet the fire almost touching her and she dug her nails into her arms. She dug so hard that she made herself cry in pain. Blood was now flowing out of her arm quickly. She crawled into her room and shut the door. She leaned against the door and she felt the heat on the other side of the door. She screamed out all her emotions. "Mommy!"

Sakura's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she felt herself slipping into uncosciousness. "No, no, no, no, no!" she screamed, her blood flowing all over her. She dug her nails now into her face, blood now flowing from her forehead and cheek. She curled up in a little ball and her eyes were open. Her emerald eyes disspeared as she finally lost consciousness to her pain...

* * *

_"Sakura." _

Sakura scrunched up her nose. She heard a familiar voice, but couldn't make it out. She slowly opened her eyes as she coal eyes staring down at her. She blinked twice, thinking that she was still in a lazy dream. But as she looked at the familiar face she felt her consciousness jump inside her.

"Sas-uke?" she said, her voice tired and lazy. She put her hand on her head and saw blood over her hand. She didn't know what was going on. Where was she? Why was Sasuke here?

"You're hurt." he said coldly. Sakura looked down at her arms, they were covered with blood. She slowly lifted her hand to her forehead, only to feel her own blood. She started to hyperventilate again. She gripped onto Sasuke's arm and stared at him. Sasuke looked back at her, not showing much concern. Sakura could barely speak. She was scared. She felt alone. It was her fault... her fault...

"My m-mom." she said, tears beginning to flood. Sasuke looked down at her and wondered what she was talking about. She was overflowing with tears and she dug deeper into Sasuke's arm. Surprisingly, he let her. She looked around and noticed she was in her room. Sasuke frowned at the hyperventilating girl and then snapped his head up.

"Wait here," Sasuke said, getting up slowly. Sakura gripped her arm tighter for a split second, then let him leave. She was alone. Sasuke was gone. Her mom was gone.

Sasuke left the room and looked at the great fire all around. Everything was on fire. He instantly felt the sweat on his head start and his eyes grew wide. He quickly ran back into the room and slammed the door. He then directed his attention to the balling kunoichi on the ground. She was crying even harder as her blood poured all over the floor.

"Listen- we need to get you out." he said, helping Sakura to her feet. "No-no... my mom. My mom... she's downstairs. She's on fire!" her voice was raising and she felt blood on her lip. She stopped crying and she put her figer to her lip. It was her blood. She put her head into Sasuke's chest and cried her heart out. Sasuke quickly put Sakura on her back and he jumped out of her bedroom window. Sakura poured her tears into Sasuke's neck, her hot breath on Sasuke's neck made Sasuke shiver a bit. Sakura's blood was pouring onto Sasuke's clothes and on his neck. She was like a dieing blood mop. All this blood was just pouring out of her, with salty tears were flooding her eyes. Sasuke quickly ran through the village. He arrived at Naruto's house and quickly knocked down the door and running in.

"Dobe!" he yelled, looking at the bed with the lazy blond lieing down. Naruto had a strange sleeping hat on and orange PJ's. "Dobe! Get the fuck up before I shred you to pieces!" he yelled, tightening his grip on Sakura.

Naruto quickly stood up from bed with some slobber on his mouth. "Huh? Where'd the ramen go- Sasuke? Holy shit Sakura! What the-"

"Sakura's hurt. She needs help. Let's go, moron!" Sasuke yelled, running out of Naruto's house. Naruto, still in his pajamas, followed. Naruto was shocked as he looked at Sakura's helpless bloody body on Sasuke's back. Naruto caught up and was running right next to Sasuke. Naruto patted Sakura on the back. "It's going to be okay, Sakura." he assured the unconscious kunoichi. "What happened?" Naruto asked, glaring at Sasuke for some answers.

Sasuke, his eyes still ahead at the path to the hopspital, sternly aswered. "Her house was on fire. Her mother's dead, Naruto. She's going to be pretty upset. You'll need to be there for her."

Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprise, then chukled under his breath. "No, Sasuke, both of us are going to be there for her."

"Hn."

* * *

_Beep...Beep...Beep_

Sakura heard the annoying sound and let out a small sigh. Her eyes flickered open and she yawned. She smiled, thinking she was in her own house. But as she looked down at herself, she realized she was no where close to home.

Sakura had multiple IV's stuck into her. She stared over at the IV bag. There was a small television-like object where the beeping was comming from. There was blood all over her hands and she tasted blood on her lips. Her stomach was twirling around and around. She quickly snapped completley awake, or at least she tried to. Her body was so tired and so exhausted she found it hard to keep herself conscious.

She heard two voices in the background. They were familiar voices, but she didn't know who they were. She tried to speak but her voice was slurred. "Whe annn I..." (**A/N "Where am I**)

She felt someone holding her hand. She turned to her right to see the blond ninja staring back at her with concern. It was Naruto. "Sakura-chan. Don't speak. Tsunade said that we're in charge of you for now."

"We're..." she repeated, only seeing Naruto and no one else.

"Hn."

Sakura cocked her head and saw the bloody Uchiha in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall casually. His hands were in his pockets and he had a tired expression. What the hell is going on?

"Wasss goin onnnn...." Sakura slurred, breathing heavily.

Naruto looked down at his hand on his lap. "Sakura-chan, you're mom, well... she's-" Sakura looked at Naruto in confusion. What was he saying?

Sasuke made a stern look at Naruto, nodding his head. Sasuke didn't want Sakura to know, or else Naruto and Sasuke would be caught up in a soap opera as Sakura would cry and cry and cry. They both knew if they told Sakura she'd become an emotional mess. "Don't worry about it. Go to bed." Sasuke said, leaning against the wall. "Mmmmkay...." she chocked, smiling as she closed her eyes.

Sakura gripped harder on Naruto's hand for a split second and then loosed her grip and she lost consciousness to her lost and confused self.

* * *

"Sasuke." Naruto said, staring at him as his hand was still intertwined with Sakura's.

"Hm?"

"How'd you see Sakura? I mean, you woke me up at like 3 o'clock for crying out loud! You must've been asleep, too."

Sasuke thought back to what he was doing when he saw the house on fire. He turned his head toward Sakura as she mumbled in her sleep. Sasuke smirked inside at the sigh of Sakura's messy hair and composure.

Sasuke grunted and turned his head toward Naruto. "You were asleep, dobe. I don't waste time with sleeping. I was training. I was simply jogging around town and saw a house on fire wich just happened to be Sakura's."

Naruto nodded and smiled. "You care." he said, smiling at his teammate. "Yeah, I care. I mean, she's my teammate. Don't get used to me helping innocent people all the time. This was a one time thing." Sasuke stated quickly, acting like he had no emotion at all.

Naruto looked at his old teammate and let go of Sakura's hand. He walked over to Sasuke and stood in front of him, looking him in the eye. He raised his hand into a saluting position. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the general-looking dobe. "What're you doing you idiot?"

"Sir Sasuke Uchiha, you need to promise me that you will stay by Sakura's side until she is healthy! Answer me!" Naruto said, lowering his voice. Sasuke chuckled a bit at the sight of the loser trying to intimidate him.

Sasuke casually sighed and closer his eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever, dobe."

Naruto smiled at him and punched him in the shoulder. He returned to his position with Sakura and wrapped his hand around her's again.

* * *

Ino yawned and woke up to the sun shining down on her. She got up and put on a purple tank top and a black skirt. She smiled at herself in the mirror and brushed her long blond hair. She decided to leave it down today. She exited her small house and started walking to the hospital. She acted as a noob medical ninja who only healed on the first level. She just dealt with small injuries from genin. (Scratches, scars, bruises, a few broken bones, etc.)

She walked through the revolving door and put on her name tag. 'Ino Yamanaka'.

She looked through the medical book to see who was in the hospital today. As Ino was scrolling through the pages she saw Sakura's name and instantly jumped to the elevator and up to the 4th floor. She was panting and was completly surprised to hear that her best friend and rival was in the hospital and on the fourth floor! The fourth floor was like the emergency room and was strictly for serious and emotion injures. She ran into room 564 and her eyes widened when she entered the room. Sakura was helpless and she looked like she was on the bridge of death. "Oh my-"

"She's sleeping." Sasuke quickly said, cutting her off. "Let her sleep."

Sasuke and Ino's eyes made contact and Ino smiled, directing her attention to the sleeping Sakura. Sakura's hair was all over the place and her pillow was on the floor. Her legs were spread out and she was mumbling in her sleep. Natural Sakura.

"Right." she said, nodding. Ino smiled at Sasuke and leaned against the same wall as him. "I heard you were back, never believed it, though. Guess the knucklehead was successful after all." She said, smiling to herself. Ino heard the news from Tenten that Team 7 was together again. Ino simply denied it. It had been 5 years after all. She thought that Sasuke had gone ahead and aligned himself with the Akatsuki, that was the rumor going around.

"Hn." the Uchiha said under his breath, closing his eyes.

She looked at Naruto next to Sakura holding her hand. He was asleep leaning against Sakura's bed. He looked tired and he was snoring loudly. He was talking a bit in his sleep, saying a usual 'ramen' or 'Sakura-chan' in his sleep. Ino smiled at the blond boy and looked at how their hands were compltly intertwined. On the inside Ino was squealing at how it was just like a romance movie. Except Naruto wasn't any prince or concern handsome devil.

Sakura glanced over to Sasuke and saw that he yawned slightly. "You should get some sleep, you know. I'm a medical ninja now, just like Sakura. She's better then me, but we're almost equal, ya know! Anyway, from my experience as a medical nin you look like you need a good night's rest. I can watch Sakura for a bit if you want to take a nap like Naruto. You guys deserve a good rest." she said, admiring herself.

"I'm not tired."

* * *

**(A/N) Yay :] happinesss**

**By the way I never ment any NaruSaku or SasuIno moments. Ino likes Sasuke so whe obviously would kind of act like she did, standing next to him instantly and all. And Naruto is ALWAYS kind to Sakura. But remember, Sasuke was on the one who saved Sakura. Hooray!**


	4. The Mission to Show

**Chapter 4: The Mission to Show**

* * *

Sakura's eyes slowly flickered to life and her emerald eyes widened. She sniffed and let out a little sneeze as she examined her surroundings. She had a blue blanket over her and was on a small couch. She didn't know where she was or how she got there.

Sakura slowly sat up and pushed the fleece blanket off her. "Hello?" she said a little loudly, unsure about what was going on. "Heeellooo?" she said a bit louder, now off the couch and looking around the house. Sakura looked around at the kind of dark house. The kitchen was beautiful and was very well organized. She examined the beautiful old plates and bowls as her fingertips dragged over them, making small chiming noises. Sakura turned her head to the wall and saw a small frame hanging up, but it was covered with dust. She walked over to the frame and took it off the wall and held it in her tiny hands. She took her hand and rubbed over the dusty surface, her palm now covered in gray dust.

The picture was of a family. A _happy _family. Sakura smiled as she looked at each of the figures. There was a a father with hair that went no farther than his shoulders. He was wearing a dark blue rope and had lines on both sides of his nose. He had a small smile on his face, emphasis on the _small. _Next to the male figure was a slender woman with long dark blue hair. She was wearing a dress and had an apron on and she smiled beautifully. In front of the mother was a small boy who was _smiling_. He had a strange hair-doe and had black hair with a dark blue tint to it. He was wearing a blue shirt and white pants that went down to his knees. The mother was holding onto the small boy's hand. Next to the small boy was a very different figure. He was taller, maybe in his 15's or so, and had hair similar to the father's. He had lines on both sides of his nose and he the ends of his lips were curling into more of a smirk than a smile. Sakura scrunched up her nose thinking about the older boy. Who was he?

Sakura then directed her attention to a small label on the frame.

_"Uchiha Family. Power Shared."_

Sakura's hands let go of the small frame and it began to fall from her hands. She quickly reached down and regained her grip on the picture. She quickly put the picture back up on the wall and walked quickly back to the couch. She was in _Sasuke's_ house. She sleeped on _Sasuke's _couch. She had no right to sleep her, and she knew that. She wanted to leave as fast as she could. Sakura quickly folded the blue blanket and put it on the couch neatly, making sure to make it look perfect. She stumbled toward the door and she reached her hand out for the golden handle.

"Sakura," she heard a dark voice behind her say, making her freeze in her tracks, "what're you doing?"

Sakura quickly turned around to see a very tired Uchiha. He was wiping his eyes with his knuckles and had loose blue pants on, but-uh, no shirt.

"Sasuke, I uh- I was just-"

"Sakura, I brought you here. Don't freak out. It's annoying. Just relax and you can stay here until you find a place to sleep, okay?" he said cold-heartidly, like he just wanted to get the damn thing over with.

"Uh-yeah," Sakura said, brushing her pink locks out of her face, "Thank you."

Sasuke let out an assuring 'aa' and slowly walked over to the kitchen. He opened a cabinet and pulled out 3 ongiri. He was holding on in his mouth, and the two others in his hands. He held his hand out to Sakura, but Sakura staggered a bit.

"No. I'm not hungry," she stated, even though she could hear her stomach growl. Sasuke moved the ongiri in his mouth so he could speak.

"Sakura. Eat. Now." he demanded, holding out the ongiri again. Sakura obediently took the ongiri and sat down at the small dining table. She silently ate the ongiri, even though she really wanted to scarf it down as quickly as possible. Sasuke, too, was eating the ongiri he placed in his mouth, the other ongiri in the middle of the table.

"You can have the last one." he huffed, leaning back in his chair. "No-you can have it." Sakura replied, not wanting to cause him any more trouble. Sasuke pushed the ongiri towards her. "Just eat the damn thing."

Sakura grabbed the ongiri and ate it obediently-but a little bit faster than the last. Sasuke seemed to be amused by this because he made a small smirk and let out a 'hn'. 'Smart alic,' Sakura thought, her Inner Sakura blazing at Sasuke's naked chest.

Once Sakura was done with the nice rice treat, she stood up from the table and quietly walked to the door. "I'm going out. I have no clothes. I'm going to shopping."

Sasuke looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "You have no money," he stated, letting out a small huff. Sakura bit her bottom lip and smiled. "Uh- I'll just steal the stuff."

"I don't think so." Sasuke said, walking over the counter. There was a small wallet on the counter and he opened it. Inside he pulled out some money and handed it to Sakura. "Don't complain, don't over-react. Just take it."

Sakura obediently took the money and walked out of the house. Sakura sighed, realizing how Sasuke treated her. _'Don't complain, don't over-react. Just take it.' _Those words played over and over in her head. Does Sasuke still think that she's a over-reacting total downer? That she still depends on others too much? Sakura slumped down the village. She entered the Shopping District as around her were multiple shops. She clutched the money in her hand and bit her bottom lip. She didn't want to be extra baggage anymore. She was going to show him that she's changed.

Sakura walked into a small shop titled, 'Flower Fashion'. Inside there were multiple clothing lines and the place smelled like roses. Sakura sniffed in the whiff, but she smelled the scent of daisies in the air. Sakura turned her head to see a blond-kunoichi with a high pony tail. She was exposing her stomach and was wearing a purple top with a mini skirt. "Ino-pig!" Sakura exclaimed, running toward the girl.

"Billboard brow!" Ino said in return, "What're you doing here?"

Suddenly, a little lightbulb flickered over Sakura's head. "Holy shit, Ino! Here, take this money and buy me some clothes! After that bring them to Sasuke's house and leave them on the porch!" Sakura shouted at the girl, stunning her with her demands.

Sakura smiled widley and ran out of the store, leaving a very confused Ino.

_'Bring them to Sasuke's house?'_ Ino thought, wondering what the cherry blossom haired girl was thinking. Suddenly an image of Sasuke is womanly clothes popped into her head, but she shook her head, making her mind rid the thought. No way Sasuke wanted girl clothes... why did she want her to bring clothes to Sasuke's then?

Ino just ignored the thought and went about with the money in her hands. Ino had a mission to do. Ino smiled and held the wad of cash in her hands. _'Time for an A rank mission! Buy Sakura Clothes!'_

* * *

Sakura was zooming up the stairs to the Hokage's office, running as fast as her legs could take her. She came up with the perfect idea, the best idea ever! It's so simple, she didn't know why she didn't think of it in the first place! Sakura reached the floor where the Hokage's office is. She walked over to the wooden door and was about to knock on it but heard bustling voices inside. Sakura put her ear to the door and listened obediently.

"Naruto! You can't have a mission! You need to train a whole lot more if you think I'm just going to give you an A rank mission right off the back!"

Sakura cringed at the powerful yet womanly voice of the Hokage- who was yelling at no other than Naruto.

"But come on! Puh-lease Granny Tsunade! I really need a mission! I'll go with Team Guy! Yeah! That'll work! Where're they?" she heard the very energetic voice plead.

"Naruto, Team Guy is on a mission in the Demon Country, they won't be back for weeks! There is simply no one who would go on the mission with you!"

Sakura burst through the door and ran up next to Naruto. Naruto and the Hokage were very surprised to see Sakura suddenly run in. Naruto's eyes widened as he had a confused look on his face.

"Hokage-sama, I would gladly accept to going on a mission with Naruto. In fact, I think we, Team 7, should get a chance to engage in missions once again. It's been a long time since we've gone on a mission, and I think it will be healthy for our teamwork. Naruto and Sasuke should get used to working together, because obviously we will be working on protecting the village in the future. So, please Tsunade, we need to reunite Team 7. Besides, I haven't been on a mission in so long because I've been working overtime at the hospital! I haven't been able to use my medical skills in action!"

Tsunade was taken back by Sakura's speech, but Sakura was standing up tall and looking her in the eye. The Hokage's honey orbs met Sakura's emerald ones as their eyes did a silent battle. Naruto just stood their silently and obediently, his head going back between Sakura's and the Hokage's.

The Hokage finally let out a breath and she looked up at the two shinobi. "Fine." she finally said.

Naruto jumped up in the air in glee and Sakura's eyes shone with joy. "Yay! Finally I get to get out there and kick some ass!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Your mission will be B rank. You guys need to-"

"Awwww come on Granny Tsunade! That mission is for Genin!" Naruto complained, but Sakura punched him the jaw.

Tsunade shook her head and raised an eyebrow at Naruto. "You're a Genin, too, Naruto. Same with Sasuke. Sakura is the only Chuunin in your group and so she will be leading the mission."

"Hai." Sakura said, smiling at the Hokage.

"As I was saying, You guys need to get used to each other's skills before rising up to an A rank mission. This will be sort of a warm-up mission for you guys. Hope you enjoy it."

"What mission will we be going on?" Sakura asked, her eyes widening in suspense.

"You guys will be traveling to the Land of Bringing to help with a-well, issue. The Land of Bringing is going through bad economical times, and the raids going on down there aren't really helping. Your job is to stop the source of the raids and help the land. Simple. If you guys fail this mission, It'll be B rank missions and below until you all of you become Jonin!"

Sakura and Naruto both embraced and jumped around the room, chanting 'Mission! Mission!'. Tsunade sighed and ruffled some papers on her desk. "Shizune! Get these two brats out of here!"

Shizune entered the office quickly and instructed the two to leave. "By the way guys, leave to the Land of Bringing 6 A.M. tomorrow!" the Hokage shouted right as the two were kicked down the stairs.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the couch, throwing kunai at the ceiling. He was using two kunai in total for this little game of his. He threw a kunai up and it stuck to the ceiling, then he threw his 2nd kunai as it took the place of the 1st kunai and it stuck while the 1st kunai fell. The kunai fell and he grabbed it effortlessly, throwing the 1st kunai up at the 2nd as it stuck to the ceiling as the 2nd fell. This was little game of consentration Sasuke did every once in while. But, even though he threw the kunai up multiple times, it only left one or two holes in the ceiling.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen, holding one kunai in his hand as he spun it around on his index finger. Sasuke put down the kunai on the counter as he turned his attention to the wall next to him. He raised an eyebrow at the small frame on the wall. Sasuke hadn't touched the frame since before he left to go with Orochimaru, but for some reason the dust was completly gone. He hadn't touched it. But, who did then?

Sasuke's thought were interrupted as he suddenly felt the presence of someone on the door. The flowing chakra walked up to the porch, but disspeared. Sasuke walked to the door, the kunai in his hand. He opened the door- no one was there. Sasuke's eyes flowed down to see some clothes with a small note on it.

Sasuke picked up the small note as he smelled the scent of daisies.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Here are the clothes you asked me to buy! By the way, why did you have all that money? I thought you lost everything with the-uh, well you know._

_Anyways I hope you find some place to stay- if you need to stay at anyone's house I'm available!_

_By the way I bought you all the clothes you wanted me to buy- all in your favorite colors! (Pink, Red, White, Black)_

_The colors of Sakura! Hope you like the clothes- and if you don't too bad! ! !_

_See you Billboard Brow!  
_

_*~Ino~*_

_P.S. You have to fill me in later why you made me bring this stuff to Sasuke-kun's house!!!!_

Sasuke crumpled up the letter in his hand and threw it into a bush. He picked up the clothes and walked back inside. He threw the clothes onto the couch and sighed. The girl spent all his money? Stupid Ino... unless she kept the money left over...

Sasuke huffed and sat down at the small dining table. On the table was a small candle and some rice crumbs from the breakfast he and Sakura had this morning.

Sasuke's mind wandered to the night when he found Sakura in her house when it was on fire. She is always so helpless, hasn't she learned to grow up after so long? He and Naruto have been working their butts off, and hell Naruto even brought him back! How could Sakura not even get the least bit emotionally healthy? You'd think after 3 years she'd change a little bit. And all that time he thought that Sakura would get her act together and try to make things easier for Naruto, but she hasn't changed one bit at all. Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. Guess some things don't change, and people who are annoying never change either.

Sasuke fiddled with a kunai in his hands and decided to go get some training in. Sasuke went to Training Ground 7, where Team 7 used to practice all the same, hence the name Training Ground 7.

* * *

After Sasuke threw his kunai and made 67 bullzies in a row, he grew tired. He walked over to a tree and sat in the shade, watching the clouds.

This act made Sasuke think about one of the Rookie 9, but he couldn't remember the shinobi's name. The guy who always watched clouds and always hang around with that fat guy- what was his name? Sasuke couldn't remember, but he just imagined this thin guy with a spiky pony tail and lazy eyes. Sasuke snickered wondering if that one shinobi ever amounted to anything- or if he just spent the rest of his shinobi days sleeping. Sure- the guy got to be a Chunnin, but come on! He could never amount to anything.

"Hello, Sasuke."

Sasuke jumped and looked over the other side of the tree to see a smiling silver-haired sensei.

Sasuke let out a welcoming 'Hn' and sat back against the tree.

"How've you been?" the sensei asked, sitting next to his long-time student. Sasuke didn't reply- and Kakashi suspected he's just been bored and has been thinking.

Kakashi just sighed and decided to leave the thinking shinobi alone. "If you ever want to talk, Sasuke, I'm always here."

Sasuke just ignored him again. He closed his eyes and put his hands over his head, pretending to of drifted instantly to sleep, even though he was obviously awake.

* * *

Sakura was walking slowly home, a small bounce in her step. She was finally going to prove herself to Sasuke! She was going to show him how a real kunoichi should act! How Sakura Haruno should act! Inner Sakura was squealing and jumping up and down. 'Cha!'

Sakura decided to go get some ramen, which was surprising because she was going by herself- not with Naruto. When she entered the stall she saw Kakashi-sensei sitting there. "Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura squealed, scurrying over and sitting next to him.

Kakashi looked up at the pink-haired girl and smiled under his mask. "Hello, Sakura."

Sakura smiled back and ordered a small bowl of ramen with pork. When her food arrived it reminded her so much of Naruto. She smiled and split apart her chopsticks and dug in while her sensei watched.

"So, Sensei, what're you doing here?" she asked, her mouth full of ramen and pork bites. "Just catching up on my reading, y'know?"

Sakura scrunched up her nose. What a pervert reading those gross Itchi-Itchi novels!

"You need a better hobby, Sensei." Sakura declared, shaking her chopsticks at her sensei. "You don't understand, Sakura. This book is a true novel filled with plot and interesting character! But, I guess you'd never understand good literature."

Sakura was taken back by her sensei's sudden defence, but she just smiled and directed her attention back to the ramen. Sakura sipped the last bit of brawth and set the bowl down on the table, staring at the empy bowl. Sakura mind suddenly wandered to when she saw Sensei comming back from the mission to bring Sasuke back, and he came back only a bit scathed.

"Sensei," Sakura began as her Sensei put down his book and directed his attention to her, "I know it's not my place to stick my nose into, but you can back from the mission to save Sasuke barely hurt and Naruto was compeltly ripped apart! I just want to know, how did you guys bring Sasuke back? What happened while you guys were gone?"

Kakashi sighed and put his hands on the table, folded. "Well...."

* * *

**A/N; **Kind of a cliff hanger, but I got really lazy and decided the next chapter will tell you what happens when they went on their mission. And Sasuke of course still thinks Sakura is an emotional wreck and annoying- sorry guys! But come on, I got to keep Sasuke in character, not like other stories where he's all mushy right off the back!

The next chapter will probably come out soon- I hope.


	5. Helpless

**Chapter 5:Helpless**

* * *

Naruto ran through the forest, his breath panting quickly and heavily. He wasn't going to lose him this time- not this time. Naruto's face was scratched and bruises were all over his body, but he acted as if they were small scratches, which they weren't. He was bleeding in multiple places, but he knew the Kyuubi would he him. Naruto was running through the trees at top speed, making it hard for the others to keep up with him.

"Naruto! Slow down! If you just rush into things, It'll make thing difficult!" Naruto's sensei hollared from behind. Naruto looked behind a split second at his sensei, his teeth clenched. Kakashi was surprised to see how the Kyuubi was already starting to have an affect on Naruto- and they haven't even seen him yet!

Kakashi heard a high-pitched panting to his right. He looked over at the petite Hinata, who was struggling to keep up with the rest of them.

"Hinata, keep up," Neji shot at the dark-haired girl. Hinata nodded and wiped some blood from her mouth. Kakashi knew Hinata couldn't keep up- the only reason they actually brought her on this mission was because of her Byakugan. She and Neji were great trackers, and Kiba couldn't come because he broke his nose and Akamaru has a case of the fleas.

Kakashi sighed, closing his eyes he still jumped swiftly through the trees.

"Ack," the long-haired Hyuuga uttered. Kakashi looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. Neji put down his head and bit him bottom lip. Not good.

Neji looked ahead at the raging Jinchuriki, going faster and faster by the second. Neji looked back at Kakashi and put cupped one hand on the side of his mouth.

"Sasuke stopped," he uttered quietly, making sure that Naruto couldn't hear. Kakashi was shocked- he stopped? That must mean he wants to talk to us- or something else. He wants to fight. With Naruto.

Kakashi knew he couldn't stop the battle that was about to happen- and he had to let fate take it's toll. He let out a long sigh and looked ahead at Naruto.

Naruto has gone so far. For 5 years he's been trying to retrieve Sasuke, and each time he's failed. He turned 18 not too long ago- seeing that it is now November. He's matured so much since he met him for the first time that one day when they were assigned. He was of course the worst of them all- charging instantly at Kakashi without hesitation, stating he of all people would become Hokage. A silly dream back then, not ever being possible. Kakashi knew he would never make it- _would _never make it. Now, he could. But, would Naruto ever want to become Hokage? No. Not until he saves Sasuke. Until he does, Naruto has even admitted to himself, he would never become Hokage.

Naruto was looking forward- his eyes straight ahead. He knew what he wanted- he knew what he was going to get. He was going to save Sasuke. For Sakura-chan, for his village, for himself. He's been a failure for 5 years. Ever since that day when they were just 13. He lost Sasuke to that damn Orochimaru!

Naruto yelled and skipped over 6 trees with one leap.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled. "What?" Naruto yelled back, his voice raspy and hard.

"You're not a monster," Kakashi said emotionless, as if it was true, "using the power within you will only make people hurt more. No good can come from the 9-tails."

Naruto clenched his fist and bit his bottom lip, "I know."

"This is where we stop, Naruto! You go on ahead! Neji, Hinata and I are staying behind, we can't go any furthur! You know who you are, Naruto."

Hinata and Neji both shared glaces at each other, and then at Kakashi. Kakashi nodded and they stopped on the tree branch, letting the two get some rest. Neji clenched his fist, he felt weak. Hinata felt like she was going to cry, she wanted to be with Naruto. Kakashi just make a small smirk underneath his mask. Naruto knew what to do. Naruto was smart- well not all that smart, but smart enough. And a hell of a long stronger.

Naruto continued on until he came to a large ditch. There was a waterfall leading into the ditch, and below was a large area of water. There were two large statues on both side of the waterfall, staring at each other. One was a member of the Uchiha Clan, Uchiha Madara. The other was the 1st Hokage. The savior of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and the one who discovered it.

Kakashi left Neji and Hinata and told them to stay. He had to make sure Naruto kept control- he knew this was a soft spot for him. He knew that Naruto knew everything about the 9 tails, that it can control him if he lets his emotion get the better of him. But, the Kyuubi has a mind of it's own, and Kakashi knew that very well. He hid in the nearby trees and activated his Sharigan so he could see better. Kakashi has very good ears, and he focused his chakra on them, so he could hear better. He knew the sound of the Kyuubi, and he knew what it looked like.

Naruto and Sasuke were facing each other on the water. Kakashi then realized the irony of where they were- The Valley of End. The place where they battled last, where Naruto lost Sasuke.

"Hey," Naruto said first, making Sasuke looked up at him, "I need a word with you."

Sasuke smirked evily and just sighed. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto... you'll never be able to beat me. You're weak. You're dreams are silly. The village means nothing to be anymore. You mean nothing to me anymore. Neither does Sakura or Kakashi. I'm done playing ninja, so if you'd be so kind to leave, I've got places to go." Sasuke said coldly, not looking Naruto directly in the eye.

"That's not going to happen, Sasuke. You're comming home with me, whether you like it or not!"

Naruto leapt toward Sasuke, his sharp teeth gleaming. Sasuke just sighed and kicked Naruto in the stomach while he was in midair, causing him to fall back onto the surface of the water. Naruto stood up and looked at Naruto, and a smile appeard on his face.

"You hit me. Good. Now we can start." Naruto declared, looking his rival in the eye. "Gladly," Sasuke responded, but his face was more cold. As if this WAS their last fight.

Naruto bent down to the ground. He was on all-fours and the 9-tailed cloak covered him. Instead of starting at one and gathering up to 9, it instantly went to 3 tails. Kakashi knew this was a bad sign- but he didn't know what to do. He was in charge of Naruto, but it just seemed so confusing. His students were battling to the end, and he was the only witness of this historical brawl.

Naruto bent down and lifted his claw up in the air and then slamming it down on the water's surface. A giant earthquake erupted, making Kakashi shake as well. Sasuke jumped up and watched the waves tumble below. He was Naruto looking around like a wild animal, and took this as he advantage. He built up a Chidori in his hand and pushed off a nearby rock to give him momentum. Naruto still didn't see him, but somehow he knew he was comming. "Chidori!" Sasuke yelled, a foot away from Naruto. Naruto's claw shot up in the air, surprisingly grabbing Sasuke's neck while his Chidori died down.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, slamming the boy down to the ground. This was going to be difficult, Sasuke decided. He wasn't going to lose easily. He had to get rid of this knucklehead once and for all. He was really getting annoying.

"Naruto, It's time I finish you!" Sasuke yelled, and lightning chakra shot all through his body. The electric charge caused him pain, but he ignored it. Sasuke then poured the fire element into him, making him a fire and lightning beast. Sasuke opened his eyes and his Sharingan shown, 3 tomoes in each eye. Sasuke charged toward Naruto, but with nothing to hit him with. Naruto stood there, wildly staring at him. Sasuke raised his right hand and shoved his hand into Naruto's chest. Naruto yelled in pain as Sasuke held his hand there for 10 seconds, making his pain last. He pulled away his hand to show a deep giant gash in Naruto's chest. Naruto's tails suddenly rocketed to 4 tails.

Naruto fell uncoscious, just like he always did when he reached 4 tails. His whole body turned into racing red chakra, but the mark Sasuke did was still bare. Sasuke jumped back to wait until Naruto made the next move. Naruto's whole body turned into the racing red chakra and his eyes were no longer eyes, but shining white holes where his eyes used to be. His body was just like a fox's.

Sasuke during this time activated his level 1 curse mark. The curse mark spread throughout his body, the fire-like black marking spreading throughout his entire body. Sasuke gripped his shoulder where the mark was with his hand, digging his nails into his back shoulder.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto with his Sharingan eyes. Sasuke then realized he wasn't fightning with Naruto anymore- he was fighting with a beast. The Kyuubi. The reason Naruto is who he is. The reason he was exiled by everybody. The reason he was always alone. The reason he himself felt like he didn't matter. The reason he tried to hard to become Hokage. The reason he tried so hard to earn respect from Sasuke.

Sasuke, probably noticing he wasn't with Naruto anymore, raised his curse mark to level 2. His body was engufled by a gray skin. Giant demon-like hands sprouted from his back. A black diamond-like shape formed on his nose.

Now it was a battle of two beasts.

The two beasts stared at each other, glaring. The fox stretched out it's red arm, trying to grasp the demon within it's hand. Sasuke just jumped ontop of the beasts hand as it grapped onto the edge of the mountain instead of him. Sasuke raced down the giant hand. He felt a little pain on the bottom of his feat, but then he realized he was walking on pure evil chakra.

Sasuke jumped up into the air and threw a punch at the fox. The fox flew across the water from the impact of the powerful punch. It smashed against the side of the mountain, rocks falling down. The fox simply leaned it's head back and opened it's giant mouth. A small ball of light appeared in it's mouth. The ball got bigger and bigger and bigger, until it was a giant ball of chakra. The fox put down it's head and and a beam of light shot out of it's mouth, right toward Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't act fast enough, so the beam tore into his left shoulder. His shoulder was practically ripped off- blood pouring. Sasuke looked at the shoulder, his eyes wide. But, he tested moving it and it moved quite well. It was sore- but nothing broken. He felt a sharp pain in the upper part of it. A small fraction of the bones were sprained.

Sasuke shot a glance back at the beast, who seemed to be laughing with pride. Sasuke took his right arm and shot a giant beam of lightning into it, making it a giant circut. Sasuke ran toward the laughing beast and shot his hand right into where he made his last mark. He pushed his arm deeper and deeper into the beast. The beast glared at him, as if saying 'you had to get even?'

The fox beast opened it's giant fang mouth and bit down hard on Sasuke chest. Sasuke screamed and took his hand off the fox, now instead clutching on the fox's arm, trying to pry it off him.

The fox gave in a took back it's arm, leaving Sasuke's chest bleeding. Sasuke knew he was probably going to die at this rate, because-

The fox suddenly grew a 5th tail. The fox seemed to be growing more and more strength. Sasuke then closed his eyes shut, his teeth clenched. He opened his eyes again with the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Sasuke didn't know if he could use a genjutsu on the fox demon- but he decided to try anyway. So far all Sasuke could use with the Mangekyo Sharingan is genjutsu and a little ninjutsu- but that's it. Sasuke looked into what he thought was the fox's eyes, and their eyes met. They both stood their facing each other.

The fox didn't move and was just crouching there, as if in a trance. Kakashi clenched his fist- hopefully he didn't get caught in the genjutsu!

Sasuke dropped the gaze and sighed. Fail.

The fox threw back it's right hand, as if about to throw a baseball, but istead just threw it's arm back at Sasuke. Sasuke jumped and made some hand signs. A giant lightning blade came from the sky and pierced the fox demon right in the chest where Sasuke kept hurting him. The fox demon let out a giant pain-screeching yell. Sasuke smirked, staring at the fox in pain. The lightning blade dissapeared and dissinigrated into thin air.

"So, Naruto, do you think you can still win?" Sasuke asked as if he had the upper hand on it/him.

The fox yelled and Sasuke didn't know what was happening. He knew the lightning blade he summoned would hurt him- but it wasn't supposed to be a fatal jutsu. The fox's chakra-skin was being peeled off, and behind it was red burnt skin. Naruto's blonde hair popped out on his head and the giant fox ears dissapeared. Sasuke stood there and raised an eyebrow, but then winced one he realized there was a giant gash above his eyerbrow.

Naruto's face was completly red and his chest was bleeding- obviously from Sasuke's continuous blow. He was probably trying to get a blow on his heart- but he kept failing. One thing Kakashi and Sasuke both wanted to know was why the hell was Naruto back to well- Naruto?

Naruto was panting and was barely keeping his ground. "H-ey, Sasuke." he said, looking up and him and smiling a weak smile.

"Why're you back to normal? Don't you enjoy the power?" Sasuke asked, completly confused with why Naruto returned back to normal. Didn't he want the ultimate power? Didn't he want to defeat him?

"I don't want to beat you like that," Naruto breathed. Sasuke was taken back a little bit. What did he mean by that? Kakashi knew, though. Yamato told him when he lost control and became 4 tails that he told Naruto something.

_"Save Sasuke with your own eyes, not the Kyuubi's."_

Kakashi smiled with pride at his young student. So he did know all along. Naruto did something he's never done before- and that's take control of his own life and direct it in the way he wanted.

Kakashi always thought of Naruto as a simple knucklehead loudmouth who just liked ramen way too much. But now he thought of Naruto as a simple knucklehead loudmouth who likes ramen too much and has just surpassed the fourth hokage. He did it. If only he could see him now, he'd be so proud of his son. The Fourth must be watching them, too, because the wind blew by and it sounded like a musical laugh.

"You're an idiot." Sasuke stated, looking down on his former teammate.

"You'd never understand, Sasuke." Naruto said, a smile escaping his lips.

"Why'd you return to normal, dumbass! The Kyuubi has such remarkable power, and you just take it back and not use it!" Sasuke exclaimed, yelling at Naruto.

Naruto just chuckled and smiled again, "I'm not the Kyuubi. I'm myself. I'm going to take you with with my own eyes, not the Kyuubi's. I'm going to take you down as Uzumaki Naruto, not anybody or anything else, dattebayo!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment. Kakashi didn't know what he was thinking, but he suspected he was probably maybe learning a little lesson from Naruto.

The gray skin that covered Sasuke's body suddenly receded from him and returned back into the curse mark. Naruto watched patiently, not daring to strike until Sasuke was done turning back to normal. Kakashi watched in wonder as Sasuke took back the ultra power that Orochimaru had given him. Sasuke stared up at the sky for a split second, then he squinted his eyes closed, clenching his fists and biting his bottom lip, making blood spill out of the open wound now on his lower lip. Sasuke opened his eyes as if he was taking a breath of fresh air. His eyes were no longer blood-thirsty or evil. His eyes were now just coal, dark dark coal. The way they always were. Not really an improvment from blood-thirsy, but it was better.

"I'm not going to lose to you using the help of anybody else, either. I'm not going to beat you with some stupid Kekkei Genakai. If you beat me, that won't look good for me."

Naruto smiled at Sasuke, and Kakashi could've sworn Sasuke smiled, at least a little bit.

"Finally! I get a real battle!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke just let out a long breath, but his breath was cut short because of his wounds.

"Let's do this, dobe." Sasuke said, making Naruto even more pumped.

Naruto lunged at Sasuke with his fist filled with chakra. Sasuke grabbed his fist in his own, making the knucklehead shoot over him. Naruto rearranged himself in midair and he landed gracefully on the water's surface. Naruto chuckled and closed his eyes to concentrate.

"Taijuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed, creating so many clones Kakashi couldn't count. Kakashi just smiled. Naruto was always known for his shadow clone technique- he did it better than anyone else! When he was back in the acadamy this was the jutsu that kept him from graduating, and look at him now! It was his signature jutsu and he did it better than anyone else. Kakashi smiled ever wider when his next thought crept into his mind- he did soo many clones _without_ the help of the Kyuubi.

All the clones yelled 'Yea! Dattebayo!' and then charged and Sasuke without hesitation. Sasuke waited until the clones came into short distance range that he started taking each one out quickly. Sasuke nimble took each one out either kicking it or punching it, or just simply making the clones run into each other then poofing into a puff of smoke.

"Na-ru-to!" Sasuke yelled, hitting 3 clones one after another. "Come. On. Out!" Sasuke yelled again, hitting another 3 clones.

"Here I am!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke looked up and there was a jumping Naruto with a Rasengan in his hand.

"Rasengan!"

The water created multiple little waves and the water underneath swirled around. Naruto missed- and all he hit was the water below, causing all his other shadow clones to dissapear in a poof of smoke.

Sasuke was sitting in a small dent on the mountain, watching Naruto look around confused. Sasuke then jumped out of the small hole and had a giant build-up of chakra in his hand.

"Don't be so cocky!" Sasuke yelled, punching Naruto right in the mouth. Naruto shot off into the mountain, causing more rocks to fall ontop of him. Sasuke stood there as the rocks fell into the ocean, taking Naruto with them. Sasuke sighed and turned around.

"I'm not done yet!" a playful and cocky voice yelled. Sasuke's eyes widened and he turned around- but not quick enough. Naruto punched him in the mouth, just like Sasuke did and with just as much power. Sasuke hit against the other side of the mountain, making rocks fall ontop of him. Sasuke rolled out of the way just in time though- avoiding the dangerous rocks.

"Damnit." Sasuke cursed under his breath, and Kakashi was surprised he heard it. He was getting good at hearing! Sakura always told him that he was an old man and couldn't heart a thing. But, she was wrong. He'd brag about this when they got back.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, standing there blankly on the water's surface, "get up."

Sasuke grunted and got up to his feet, facing Naruto. "I don't need your permission, dumbass." Sasuke retorded, shooting him an annoyed glance.

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated. Sasuke stood there, wondering what the idiot was doing. Kakashi knew that Naruto was probably out of chakra pretty much, and he couldn't go to Sage mode. Sadly, Jiraiya's power would not be witnessed in this battle, hew knew. But, many Naruto wanted it that way. Maybe he wanted to show the 'pervy sage' that he was better than to copy his techniques in this battle.

Naruto summoned shadow clones and they gathered around him. Naruto looked directly at Sasuke as he stared at him back. Naruto held out his arm and the shadow clones quickly worked away around the palm of his hand.

Sasuke sighed and shrugged, "Do you really think that your Rasengan is any better?"

Naruto smirked and chuckled. "This is different."

Sasuke didn't know what he meant so he decided to use his ultimate jutsu. It was an advancment of the Chidori, and obviously it would take out whatever Naruto was going to do. Sasuke focused at the palm of his hand and summoned his lightning chakra and focused it. A giant ball was created in the middle of his hand- and it wasn't just lightning chakra, it was his fire chakra, too. The lightning and fire chakra swirled around and bits of fire flew off of the ball in little sparks.

Sasuke and Naruto both jumped up in the air, both holding their own ball of chakra. They collided with each other and a huge explosion was made.

"Lightning Pheonix!"

"Wind Cage!"

Sasuke's Lightning Pheonix and Naruto's Wind Cage collided. Lightning Pheonix sent sparks flying everywhere, making a fireworks-like displayed event. Naruto's Wind Cage sent out a giant force of chakra that sent of small streams of chakra everywhere. The two used up so much chakra to do these jutsus. They both fell back and fell out of the sky, heading toward the water.

All Kakashi could see is Naruto's face, which shone with joy. He didn't beat Sasuke, but he came pretty close. Then he slipped into unconsciousness along with Sasuke.

* * *

"That's what happened," Kakashi stated after saying the long tale.

"Wait- after they fell what happened?" Sakura asked, she reminded Kakashi of Naruto when she looked at him with wide eyes.

"They fell into the water, and well- I fished them out. Neji carried Naruto and I carried Sasuke until we came about halfway here. Once we got halfway they both woke up and were quite sore- but of course they didn't want to be carried around. So, they walked the rest of the way."

Sakura stared in wonder. She only wished that she could've been there to contribute to the success of Naruto's mission.

"Wait- so Sasuke just accepted the fact he was comming home?"

Kakashi put his hand on his chin and made a 'hmm' sound. "Well- actually he and Naruto fought a little bit afterward. They kept arguing who won the fight. But, Sasuke just agreed with the fact. He seemed kind of happy to actually be comming home. The whole way home Naruto kept telling him about you and the promise he made to you." Kakashi said slowly, trying to remember what happened.

"Thank you, Naruto..." Sakura muttered under her lips and smiled. He brought Sasuke home to her, just like he promised. Sakura felt a little guitly though- she caused him so much pain. She made him keep that promise- and because of that he's almost been killed countless times!

Sakura sighed and frowned. She didn't like being known as the 'helpless' girl that Sasuke now thought of her. He probably thought that because she wasn't there to bring him back, she didn't contribute. Sakura's distressed face caught Kakashi's attention.

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

Sakura instantly snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at her sensei. "Oh, nothing." she said, lieing between her teeth.

* * *

**(A/N;;) **Oh my GOD I hate writing action scenes! This took SOOO long! I was so worried because I didn't want it to be short because I was like 'Well it's like the fight when Naruto brings Sasuke home so it should be long a details and stuff but OH how i suck at action scenes and... blah'

So that led to this partially- horrible action/heartwarming/i dont know scene with Naruto and Sasuke.

Oh how Sakura must feel so helpless! I would if I was her!

Please please please please review. If you don't i'll be very sad. I like to know what you guy's think!! Even though you think i don't- i do. I do. I do i do i do i do!

Review :]

(pleads)

..... don't exit the page yet.

Review.

Please.

Don't leave without doing it....

Review =D


	6. Mission Time

**(A/N) **I'm happy that you people are reviewing favoriting and all that stuff. Makes me happy inside

(SQUEAL)

And I know Sasuke was an ass hole but now I'm gonna make him a softy :)

I mean it's hard to make Sasuke nice when he's never ever ever ever nice. Hahaaa.

How many of you can go a day without smiling? I smile for not absolute reason and I smile when I don't even know that I'm smiling.

It takes some skiiilllsssss to not smile.

Gold medal for Sasuke-kun.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Mission Time**

* * *

Sasuke was sitting at the table, his eyes staring at the frame that was in his hands. The frame held the picture that Sakura was looking at before- the picture of the Uchiha family.

The family before the massacre.

The family before Itachi killed each of them, one way or another, emotionally and physically.

The family before things went _so wrong_.

The family Sasuke wished he could bring back.

'_Wham!_'

Sasuke jumped when he heard the door suddenly be slammed open. He quickly took the frame and put it back up on the wall carefully. He spun on his heels and turned around to see Sakura standing there, panting.

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke! Guess what?"

Sasuke looked at her confused. He raised an eyebrows at her and smirked at her appearance. Her hair was messy and her knees were covered with dirt- she probably fell down one way or another on her way here. He watched her lips breath in and out, but they still held a small smile of excitment.

"Come on, guess!!" she exclaimed, raising her voice higher.

Sasuke sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Uh, Naruto turned down a bowl of ramen?"

Sakura giggled and pushed her pink locks out her face and carefully put them behind her ear, holding them in place. Sakura then nodded and bit her bottom lip.

"Wrong!"

Sasuke was getting tired of this- he didn't like these games. Hanging out with Naruto all the time was making Sakura into a mini Naruto, but of course no one could be as energetic as him. Sasuke frowned.

"Come on, Sakura, just tell me what the hell you want to tell me!"

Sakura smiled and Sasuke could swear she was about to jump out of her shoes and bounce off the walls.

"Team 7 is being reuinited! We're going on a mission!"

Sakura ran over to Sasuke and stood in front of him, smiling. Sasuke stood there, not knowing what his expression looked like.

Sasuke didn't know that Team 7 would EVER be reunited, especially because he betrayed the village, he didn't think he'd ever get a chance to go out and do mission again-

"Well, actually not all of Team 7. Kakashi can't go because he's going with Lee, Tenten, Neji, and Guy on another mission to go see some weird hide-out place in some mountains or something about the Akatsuki. We aren't gonna do a high ranked mission or whatever but it's a start! I'm so excited!"

Sakura bounced around the room, giggling musically. She and Naruto really were a lot alike- Sasuke only hoped whatever voodoo Naruto put on Sakura wouldn't happen to him. He didn't want to end up like a hyperactive energizer bunny, but the energy seemed to make Sakura more happy.

"When are we going on the mission?" Sasuke asked

"Tomorrow! I went to the Hokage's office before I got here and she told me we're going on a B rank mission. Of course Naruto's not happy about it, but I'm happy with it. I mean, it's a good start for us, right? I mean it's been a white since me and Naruto went on a mission with Sai, and Sai is in the hospital because oh something about his weird jutsu he uses with ink and stuff. He made a snake with the ink and it attacked him because he gave it extra large fangs and-"

"Sakura, relax." Sasuke said, grabbing the girl by the shoulders and shaking her a bit.

Sakura just smiled and stuck out her tongue at the Uchiha. "I'm just excited."

Sasuke was surprised how quickly Sakura's mood had changed since her mother-well, died. Sakura has no other family, and you'd think losing the closest family you have would bring the old Sakura to tears, but she's stronger now. She's grown, he could admit. But, he still was curious.

"Sakura," Sasuke choked, "you're mom is dead. Why're you so happy? Your family is gone."

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked into Sasuke's eyes, her emerald orbs glassy. The end's of Sakura's lips curled up a bit as she desperatly tried to smile a bit.

"She's not my only family. Sure, I'll miss her. But she's not really gone. She's still with me in spirit, and she gives me strength. Anyone who's close to you who dies becomes your guardian angel, and they watch over you."

Sasuke didn't know what she ment- but one thing troubles him in her statement.

"What do you mean she's not your only family?"

Sakura closed her eyes and her smile grew bigger. She blinked and looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"Everyone that is close to me is my family. Sure, we're not blood related, but they're family. Tsunade, Naruto, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Kakashi-sensei, Might Guy, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Kurenei, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and you, Sasuke. You're all my family. Asuma died and now he's the guardian angel of Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji. When you die, only physically you leave this planet. Naruto still feels like Jiraiya is with him, and he believes that he's still with him in sprit. You're family is watching over you, too, Sasuke. And you, too, still have a family in this village.

Sakura's eyes were staring into Sasuke's. Emerald clashed with obsidian. Sasuke smirked at the petite young woman standing in front of him, staring at him with hope, fear, and excitment.

* * *

Naruto was running frantically with a smile planted on his face, teeth baring. The fox-boy ran to Ichiraku's Ramen shop and jumped onto a seat, his smiling shimmering.

"Come on, old man! Bring on the ramen! I'm celebrating!"

The owner of the shop quickly put a large bowl of ramen infront of Naruto. "Thanks, old man!"

Naruto took a set of chopsticks and broke them in half, separating them. He dug into the large bowl of ramen, taking up noodles into his mouth along with some pieces of pork.

"So, Naruto, what's the occasion?" the owner asked, serving a bowl of ramen to someone next to Naruto.

"Team 7 was just assigned a misssion! It's a lousy one, but it's a mission! It's only B-ranked, but boy am I excited! We're going to the Land of Bringing to kick some serious-ass! There's some raids goin' on down there and our job is to protect the innocent villagers who're going through bad economical-crap. I'm so excited!" Naruto yelled, finishing off his ramen bowl.

"Slow down, boy! Treasure the ramen, I work hard making that!"

"Thanks, old man, I appreciate the tip! Anyways, I'm gonna go over to Sasuke's. Sakura's living there with him and we're gonna talk some serious stradegy! See ya!"

"Hey! You didn't pay!"

"I'll pay you laterrr!"

* * *

_Knock! Knock!_

Sasuke opened one eye and looked over at the door.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock-knock-knock!_

"Who the hell is at the door!?!" Sasuke heard Sakura call from the shower. Sasuke jumped off the couch quickly and cursed under his breath. He opened the door to a very annoying fox-boy.

"Hey, teme! What's up?"

"Dobe, what're you doing here?" Sasuke asked, irritated with his wide goofy smile.

"We're going on our mission tomorrow and we're setting out at 6 A.M. so I was wondering if you guys have gotten any info or something on the mission-"

"Naruto, what're you doing here?" Sakura asked, walking down the stairs with her wet tangled hair over her face.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura was combing her hair with her fingernails, shovering her hair out of her face.

"The idiot's here becasue he wants to talk about the mission." Sasuke sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Naruto, we can discuss the mission later! It's 9:00 right now, you should be home!" Sakura scolded, making Naruto think.

"Well, we SHOULD discuss the mission! So, Sakura-chan, did you learn anything about the mission?"

Sakura nodded her head up and down. She smiled and sat down on the couch/her bed.

"I've learned some stuff, not a lot though. But, I drew out a map that shows the fastest route to get to the Land of Bringing. It's a long way away, so it'll take a while to get there, which is probably why Tsunade is making us leave right in the morning..."

Naruto groaned. He wasn't a morning person.

"anyway, when we get there we're going to be guarding the village from raids, right? And raids are well, giant groups of people who attack the town, so all 3 of us will have to be on duty at all times. It won't be easy, so we'll have to be sure to stay away, alright Naruto?"

Naruto smiled and threw his fist in the air, "Yeah! No way am I gonna fail this mission!"

Sakura's musical laugh filled and room. Sasuke smirked and looked up at Naruto, "You'll fall asleep. You're about as lazy as a sack of potatoes."

"Hey, that's not nice!" Naruto argued, shaking his fist at Sasuke.

"Hey, stop it guys, we've got more to talk about! Anyway, I did some research on the raids that're going on down there. It seems that they're not that big of a deal, they're just small gangs of thugs that're comming down. But, they said that there are some rogue ninjas mixed up in the bunch. They're highly skilled, but taking them down shouldn't be a problem. They only know a few forbidden techniques, which isn't that impressive for rogue ninja. We'll take them down easy."

Naruto smiled and hugged Sakura in a tight embrace. "Naruto- can't- breath- stop~!"

Naruto loosened his embrace and jumped out the door. "See you guys!" he shouted, running into the darkness of the village streets. Sakura smiled and walked over to where Sasuke was standing.

"You look worried."

"Hn?"

"Yeah. You look worried." Sakura said, putting her hands on her hips. "Don't lie, Sasuke, what's wrong?"

Sasuke sighed and walked over to the couch, sitting down on it. Sakura skipped over and sat next to him, putting her hand on his back in a comforting matter.

"Tell me."

Sasuke raised his head and looked Sakura in the eye. She looked worried about him- why was she so worried? She was so unselfish and always cared about her and Naruto. Maybe that's why she wanted to become a medical ninja; so that she could help them.

"It's just- weird," Sasuke sighed, shaking his head, "it's weird to be going on a mission. It's been 5 years since we've all gone on a mission together. I remember all those silly missions we used to go on. Naruto would always want a better mission. You would always smile and just make him get into line. Those missions we used to go on are nothing like the one's we're allowed to go on now. We're not gennin anymore- well, that's not entirely true. I'm still a gennin, and so is Naruto, but it's different."

Sakura smiled and blinked 3 times. She put her head on Sasuke's shoulder as she took his hand in hers. "I know," she breathed, biting her bottom lip, "I miss how simple things used to be, too."

* * *

Sasuke twisted and turned in his sleep. Something felt funny- something felt different. A strange feeling was bubbling up in his stomach, and it wouldn't go away. This feeling has started ever since he saved Sakura when her mother died, and it's just been getting worse and worse. He didn't like the feeling, and it made him feel uncomfortable.

Sasuke gripped his bare chest, digging his nails into his skin, making marks. Sasuke's eyes flickered open to the darkness of the room. He jumped out of the bed quickly and stood there for 5 minutes, leaning against the bed.

He didn't know where this strange feeling was comming from- and he didn't like it at all. It was a feeling of sorrow and happiness inside him. Sasuke fell back on the bed, shoving his head into the fluffy pillow.

* * *

"Wake up, Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, throwing a pillow at Sasuke head.

"Hm? What the hell..." Sasuke said, grabbing the pillow she threw at him and throwing it back at Sakura, still half asleep. The pillow his Sakura forcefully, making her fall on the ground. Even when he was half asleep, he was still so strong.

Sakura grunted as she hit the ground and gripped the pillow in her hand.

"Wake up, Mr. Ego! It's 5:30 and we have to leave at 6!" Sakura yelled, putting the pillow in her hand on the bed.

Sasuke cursed her and pulled the covers over his head. He was tired.

"Sleepy-head, wake up!" Sakura said musically, jumping up and down on the bed. Sasuke could hear the springs in the bed as Sakura jumped up and down, comming dangerously close to hitting her head on the fan.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said drowsily, getting irritated.

"Wake-up! Wake-up!" Sakura sang, continuously jumping up and down on the bed.

Sasuke quickly shot out his arm from under the covers and grabbed Sakura's ankle, making her fall.

"Hey!" Sakura squealed as she came down ontop of Sasuke. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt as her weight fell on him. She was light and petite, so it didn't hurt at all.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Sasuke demanded, scooting Sakura off him and pushing himself to the edge of the bed.

"Sasuke..." she warned, but it was too late.

_Thud!_

Sasuke was on the floor, taking the covers and a pillow down with him.

"Damnit."

Sakura giggled and looked over the bed at him. "That's what you get for being a lazy bum!"

Sasuke sighed and finally gave in. He stood up and rubbed his eye. He yawned lazily as he picked up the covers and pillow and threw them on the bed, not even bothering to make the bed neat looking.

Sakura was sitting on the bed, her knees up to her chest. "Well, now it's 5:45. Get ready!" she exclaimed. Sasuke walked sluggishly into the bathroom to take a shower, not bothering to say anything like 'good morning' to Sakura.

Sakura sat there on the bed as she heard the water running from inside the bathroom. She smiled and laid on her back, sprawling all over the bed. She breathed in through her nose. She liked the smell of the room.

It smelled to masculine.

It smelled like Sasuke.

She liked it.

Sakura grabbed the pillow Sasuke was sleeping on and held it against her chest. She curled up in a little ball and smelled the pillow. She curled around the pillow like it was a stuffed animal.

Sakura listened to the rushing water from the shower. It sounded like rain...

Sasuke's room was so nice. She wished she could stay here forever....

* * *

Sasuke got out of the shower and sniffed in the fresh air. The glass mirror in front of him was covered with fog. He put his hand against the mirror and slided his hand down it, sliding down the condensation.

Sasuke took a towel and dried his hair until it was completly dry.

Sasuke quickly put on his clothes and liked the smell of being clean. It was a lot better then being dirty. He opened up the door to his room and there on the bed was a sleeping Sakura. She looked so peaceful. She was cuddled around Sasuke's pillow and the edges of her lip were curled into an adorable smile. She was snuggling into the pillow and breathed slowly. She was mumbling in her sleep and kept moving around in her position, but her arms stayed clung to the pillow.

"Sakura..." Sasuke whispered, sitting on the bed next to her. "Sakura..." he said a bit louder, but all Sakura did was stir a bit in her sleep and mumble.

"Sakura, wake up. It's time to go."

Sasuke sighed and shook Sakura's shoulder. "Wake up, Sakura. Come on, let's go. We have a mission."

"Mission!" Sakura yelled, instantly letting go of the pillow and jumping up. Her eyes were bewildered and she was panting. She looked over at Sasuke and her eyes softened.

"Oh, did I fall asleep?"

Sasuke nodded and Sakura facepalmed. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry I-" Sakura looked over at the clock on the wall, "Holy shit! It's 6:02! Naruto's probably there wondering where we are! Damnit!"

Sakura jumped out of bed and instead of going out the front door, she opened up the bedroom's window.

"Come on, Sasuke. We're jumping out the window!" She exlcaimed playfully and she swooped out without another word.

Sasuke was shocked and he quickly ran over to the window. He looked out the window and down below to see a smiling Sakura.

-

Sakura's smile widened when she was the worried expression on Sasuke's face. "Come on!" she exclaimed. Sasuke quickly flew out of the window and dropped down next to her. Their gaze held for a split second then Sakura was running, leaving Sasuke in the dust.

"We're gonna be late!" she yelled over he shoulder at the lazy Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and ran after her as they both manuevered themselves through the village until they came to the village gate.

Naruto was leaning against a pillar lazily, cursing under his breath words like 'dumbass' and 'good-for-nothing' and 'lazy'.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, slowing herself down.

"Sakura-chan! You're late!"

"I know, I know, so let's get going! I memorized the route to get to the Land of Bringing so we should get there in maybe a day or two." Sakura exclaimed, panting.

Sasuke ran up 3 seconds later, but didn't stop. He just zoomed past Sakura and Naruto.

"He doesn't slow down for anyone, that ego-filled dumbass." Naruto scowled. Sakura smiled musically and they both ran after him as they started on their way to the Land of Bringing.

* * *

**(A/N) **I had no idea what to name this chapter so 'Mission Time' sounds kind of cheesy.

lol

Chapter naming is not my specialty.

Anyway yay Sasuke is having a weird feeling in his tummmyyy! Anyone know what that feeling is ? ? hmm....

Anyway please please please review.

Even if you think I don't like reviews I do. Even if you just say 'good story' or 'it sucks' or something like that. Even hate comments make me jump with joy :))

Review

Review

I'll sing for you

So review

Boop de doop

Doop doop de doop

Booooop Deee Dooop!  
Ta da!

Now review :))


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) **Oooh 7th chapter I'm on a roll :)

I'm so-so about this story so far- after all it IS my first story I've written for a fanfic.

Give me the benefit of the doubt people :)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Where do I belong?**

* * *

Sakura was giggling musically at the blond-haired knucklehead who ran into a tree. Naruto was swinging on branches, acting all high and mighty before he clumsily ran into a tree that as Naruto put it, 'popped out of nowhere'.

Sasuke sighed and smirked. "You're a dumbass, Naruto."

"I know!" Naruto admitted, smiling from ear to ear.

"Stop here guys!" Sakura yelled. She stopped on a branch nimbly and looked below at a small river. Sasuke jumped next to her and Naruto followed.

"We're supposed to follow this river upwards for a couple of miles. Acutally, a lot of miles. It's the largest river in the world. The Land of Bringing is down that way-" Sakura said, pointing up the river, "and it'll take us a while to get there. It's late, and we should be getting some rest. Let's set up camp and we'll get to the Land of Bringing by tomorrow afternoon if we get up early and kick it into high gear."

Sakura dropped of the branch and down below and landed on the green grass. "Let's set up camp just right here. It's pretty flat terrain, it'll be easy to sleep here."

Sasuke dropped down next to her and Naruto fell down next to him, landing on his but.

"Ooow!" he groaned, and then sat up and looked around at the dark area.

"It's really dark, guys..." Naruto complained, shaking in small fear.

"Come on, Naruto, are you SCARED?" Sakura teased, sticking her tongue out at the shinobi as she put a pile of wood down. Naruto put his hands behind his head and scrunched his nose.

"I'm not scared! Not me-no way!"

Sasuke snorted and walked over to Sakura. "Need help?"

"Yeah. I got the wood all here I just need you to use your fireballs to make the fire. Simple enough?"

Sasuke nodded and made some hand signs.

"Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

Sasuke exhaled a large amount of fire- which was more than enough for the fire. Some of the fire got on Sakura's clothes.

"Damnit, Sasuke! Get it offf!" Sakura exclaimed, shrieking from the fire.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, running over to her and picking her up just to throw her into the river water.

"Naruto, you should'nt of done that..." Sasuke warned, shaking his head.

The water bubbled and out came an angry Sakura.

"Damnit, Naruto! Now I'm cold, wet, and really pissed off!" Sakura yelled as she stomped toward the cowering Naruto.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan! I just thought you wanted the water gone so I-"

Too late. Sakura socked Naruto right in the mouth, sending him off into a nearby tree. The tree was dented and Naruto was gazed. "Sorry.. Sakura..-chan..."

Sasuke rasied an eyebrow and looked at the furious Sakura. She had her fist balled up and her nostrils were flaring.

Note to self: never make her angry.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke set up there sleeping bags around the fire. Sakura was in her sleeping bag, staring at the fire. Her elbows were dug into the ground and her hands were keeping her chin up. She was smiling into the beautiful fire, watching it flicker.

Naruto was already snorizing. Sakura patched him up after almost breaking his jaw- but of course he'd heal quick because of the Kyuubi's power. The best thing about Naruto: he was a personal punching bag.

Sasuke was in his sleeping bag, pretending to sleep, when actually he was watching Sakura gaze into the fire. Sakura must've figured out he was awake, because she addressed him without hesitation.

"Sasuke," she said, glancing over at his body, "you're not fooling me."

Sasuke was shocked she knew he wasn't sleeping. "Hn."

Sasuke adjusted his position and sat up- exposing himself to the cold air.

"What?" Sasuke asked, wondering why he spoke to him.

"Naruto, you know he's the Kyuubi, right?" she whispered, trying to make sure the fox-boy didn't hear or wake up in his sleep.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. I figured it out while I was with Orochimaru. He showed me this book of all the Tailed-Beasts and their Jinchuriki. I saw Naruto under the 9-tailed fox's Jinchuriki. I didn't believe it at first, but it sure explained a lot. At the Valley of End, Naruto suddenly got a burst of power. He looked like a real fox, but with only one tail." Sasuke explained.

Sakura nodded and sighed, "Naruto sure is dangerous when he lets his emotions get the better of him. But he's better at controlling the beast. The seal he has on himself is weak, so it takes a lot of willpower to control the Kyuubi."

Sasuke nodded and raised an eyebrow at Sakura. "Why do you bring it up?" he asked.

Sakura's expression turned into a guilty one, and she bit her bottom lip. "I was so mean to Naruto. I always thought he was just a stupid knucklehead, and I didn't even give him a chance 5 years ago. I was so mean to him when I should've been more understanding. When Naruto left to go training with Jiraiya, Tsunade told me he was the Jinchuriki. I felt so mean and so selfish. All those times I was insensitive to him, I felt like a monster myself..." Sakura said, her eyes turning glassy.

"Naruto doesn't want sympathy." Sasuke spoke, his voice cold but caring. "He doesn't want people to go easy on him just because he's a Jinchuriki. He wants to be treated like everyone else."

Sakura smiled at the thought of the headstrong ninja. Sakura's eyes wandered away from the fire and to Sasuke. Their eyes met and Sakura looked at him with compassion.

"Why did you come back to the village?"

Sasuke was taken back by this question. Did he know the answer? He didn't know why he came back. Sure, Naruto beat him up and that was part of it. But it wasn't just that...

"I came back," Sasuke started, speaking slowly, "because I had no where to belong."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, not sure whith the answer. Sasuke continued on, "When I was with Orochimaru, something didn't feel right. I felt like the cold old room he put me in wasn't a place where I should be. And when I was with Team Hebi, I felt like they just weren't you guys. They weren't Naruto, Kakashi, or you. It just didn't feel right. I didn't know where I belonged. I still don't know where I belong, but I wonder if it's with the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Sakura didn't respond. She stared at him for a good couple of seconds as her eyes said things she couldn't say.

"Goodnight." Sakura said, cuddling up inside her sleepingbag.

Sasuke blinked 3 times and then pushed himself deeper into the sleepingbag.

Where did he belong?

* * *

Naruto was the first to wake up the next morning. He sluggishly got out of his sleeping bag and rubbed his eyes.

"Hn...Mmph...bushh.." Naruto mumbled, walking off into the forest to find a place to relieve himself.

Sakura was the next to wake up. She looked up at the rising sun. They should head off soon so that they can make it to the Land of Bringing hopefully by noon or a little after.

Sakura yawned and walked over to the sleeping Sasuke, his raven hair sticking out of the sleeping bag.

"Sasuke, wake up..." Sakura said, yawning.

Sasuke didn't move. Was he always so lazy in the morning.

"Sasuke, get up sleeping beautyyy."

Still no movements.

"Damnit, Sasuke, wake up!" Sakura exclaimed, kicking the sleeping bag in the side. She heard a slight grunt come from the inside of the sleeping bag, and then the lump of a sleeping bag started moving.

"Get. Up. We have to go." Sakura said, walking over to the river. Sasuke sluggishly got out of the bed and rolled down the small hill that led to the river.

He cursed under his breath and came rolling toward Sakura.

Sasuke quickly adjusted his position and stopped at the bottom of the hill. He was now sitting next to Sakura, who was looking into the water.

Sakura snorted and laughed at the pissed off Sasuke. Sasuke just got up and cursed her under his breath.

"Sasuke, can you help me catch some fish? We need to get some protein or else we'll never get to the Land of Bringing without passing out."

"Hn."

Sasuke was still angry at how Sakura woke him up this morning, so when he took off his shirt he threw it at her face, leaving her face red with anger and maybe a bit of embaressment. Sasuke smirked at her before he splashed quickly into the water with a kunai in hand. Sasuke swore he heard her say something along the lines of...

("Stupid, ego, good-for-nothing, ass, bastard, high and mighty")

Sakura threw Sasuke shirt off her face and onto the the dirt. She stepped on it and wrinkled the shirt under her foot, enjoying every second of it. She then directed her attention to fishing.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, comming out of the forest.

Sakura spun on her heels and looked at the fox-boy. "Where were you Naruto?" she asked, almost forgetting that he was gone.

"Had to empty the tank!" Naruto exclaimed, smiling.

Sakura made a disgusted face and punching Naruto in the arm, cursing under her breath at the damn knucklehead.

Sasuke popped out of the water, splattering water on both Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke was like a wet dog who had just caught a ball. He had 2 fish hanging in his mouth and 4 fish in each hand. He held them out like he'd won the golden prize, but all Sakura did was snatch them from him and bring them over to the fire with a quick snort of annoyance.

Sasuke sighed and looked at his wrinkled shirt. The damn girl was trying to get him angry, wasn't she?

Sasuke just snatched the shirt up and put it on. The shirt was wrinkley and had multiple stains on it, but he just ignored it. He wouldn't give her the pleasure of him being upset.

Sakura was putting all the fish on sticks and distributing them.

10 fish. 5 for Naruto, 3 for Sasuke, 2 for her. It seemed to fit their appetites, of course Naruto would get the most because he ate like a pig.

"Come on, guys! Cook your own fish 'cus I'm not doing it for you!"

Naruto ran over to the fire quickly and held out two fish on sticks, cooking them. Sasuke walked over with his hands in his pockets then sat down next to Sakura. He held out two fish and cooked them evenly.

Sakura held out both her fish and ate them as quickly as she could. They didn't have time to be enjoying a picnic in the forest. Naruto ate his fish in less then a 2 minutes, and Sasuke ate his quickly as well.

"Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed, getting to his feet. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke all gathered there things and put the sleeping bags in their backpacks. Sakura pushed the logs down into the river and there was a small puff of smoke from the mixture of hot with cold.

They were ready to get to the Land of Bringing.

"It's 6:00 now, and we want to get there by noon, so we really gotta kick it into gear. No breaks, no slowing down. Let's go." Sakura stated, and then shot off up the river quickly. Naruto yelled 'Yea!' and then shot down the river, Sasuke followed.

* * *

Sakura was running down the river, shooting chakra into her legs so she could keep the pace. She was getting tired and she was breathing heavily. They've been running for 4 hours straight. In two hours they had to arrive at the Land of Bringing so that way they could prepare themselves if there was a raid tonight.

Sasuke could tell Sakura was getting tired, but Naruto of course just kept running without any worries. Sasuke decided to slow his pace to the same as Sakura's, just in case.

Doing that precaution was good, becuase almost instantly after Sakura lost her footing and fell. Sakura closed her eyes and embraced for the impact of the dirt. It would hurt more because she was running so fast, it would definetly leave some scratches and maybe some bleeding. Sakura bit her bottom lip- ready for the worst.

.....

Sakura's eyes were still squinted closed, but she felt muscular arms around her. Sakura opened her eyes to see Sasuke's face looking down on her.

"Sakura- you okay?" Sasuke asked, his eyes showing concern. Sakura, instantly embaressed, quickly got to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura said, brushing her hand against her forehead. Her forehead was hot and she was sweating. Sakura averaged her fever to around 105. That isn't good.

Sasuke saw Sakura's face when she felt her forehead. Sasuke looked ahead at Naruto, who was smart enough to stop.

"Naruto! Go on ahead! It'll be better if one of us is there on time then none of being there and late!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura shot a glance at him, but she felt her eyes roll to the back of her head.

"Okay!" Naruto yelled, and then zoomed off.

Sakura passed out again and Sasuke quickly entangled her in his arms, keeping her from falling. He brushed her pink hair out of the way and felt her forehead to guess if she was sick or not. Sasuke wasn't a medical ninja, but even he could tell that she had a high fever. His hand instantly got hot the second he touched her forehead. She was really sick.

Sakura was breathing heavily and her mouth hung open as she inahled and exhaled air desperatly. She was sweating and Sasuke took a rag out of his backpack to clean her face. What was he going to do?

* * *

**(A/N) **Yeah, it's a short chapter. But I'm happy with how it turned out. I could've added more to Sasuke and Sakura's conversation, but it's early in their relationship and I don't wanna push it.

Review please or else the cookie monster will take your cookies and then you'll be sad :(

That's right.

He'll take your cookies.

If you don't review.

So review.

Or else.

Say goodbye to the cookies.

REVIEW :D


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke stared down at the unconscious kunoichi. She smelled just like cherry-blossoms. He loved the smell, he had to admit. It felt kind of comforting.

Sakura was in Sasuke's arms, her head leaning against his chest as he held her in his arms bridal style. Sasuke pulled her pink locks out of her face and felt her forehead again. She was still burning- and damn it made his hand hurt just from touching it.

Sakura was sick- and she was with Sasuke. She was with Sasuke and she was in **his** arms. It felt kind of funny to be holding her like this, but Sasuke pushed the feeling aside.

_He was helping her._

_He was being a friend._

_Anyone would've done the same thing._

_He was just- well, being nice and caring for her._

_Like anyone else would've nothing._

_**He was doing nothing other than that. **_

Sakura moaned and shifted in his arms. He looked down at her in shock- she should be dead asleep with such a high temperature! Sakura raised her hand brushed her forehead, sweat now transfering from her forehead to her hand.

"Sas-uke..." she moaned. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and stared at her closed eyes. Sakura's eyes snapped open.

"I'm fine..." she sighed, weakly smiling up at him. "No your not, Sakura. You're sick. Really sick."

Sakura shook her head stubbornly. Why was she so stubborn? "I'm not sick, it's just a-well, my body's just getting used to the climate change, is all"

She was sick.

"Put me down." she said coldly, staring up at the Uchiha. "No." he retorted, not even showing any sign of complying.

"Come on, Sasuke. I'm fine-really! I'm strong." she said, groaning. She put her hand into a weak fist and punched Sasuke's chest multiple times, each punch weaker then the last.

"Why're you insisting on walking on your own? You're sick, Sakura. You should know that."

Sakura looked away from him, her eyes narrowing. "Because."

"Because isn't an answer, Sakura." he sighed. She was acting childish. She should be focused on getting better.

"Because I want to prove something to you. I'm strong and I don't need some damn knight in shining armor to come save me. I don't need anyone's fucking sympathy, Sasuke. Now, put me**_ down._**"

Sasuke was taken back by this statement. She was risking her health for him? She wanted to keep going for him? It was wrong... so so so wrong.

Sasuke knew if he just carried her, she'd be annoying him the whole way and wouldn't be giving him an easy time. How could he make her let him carry her? (**A/N yes a lot of him and her) **Then a little click went off in his mind, and he smirked at Sakura.

"I'm not giving you sympathy. You're strong Sakura, and I admit it. Now, please let me carry you. We don't have time to be arguing, you know that."

Sakura looekd up at him, her eyes widened in surprise. She let out a weak giggle and nodded her head up and down.

"Okay..." she mumbled, and then shoved her head into his shirt.

Sasuke looked up the river. Naruto was nowhere in sight, he was probably a good hour ahead of them. Sakura would slow him down- so they'd definetly be late. Hopefully the numbskull could get to the Land of Bringing without any problems.

Sasuke shifted Sakura around so that she was on his back. Her arms were lazily wrapped around him. Her legs were limp and so Sasuke had to hold her thighs to keep her up. Her hot breath was panting in and out on his neck, making him sweat.

Sasuke then put some chakra into his legs so he could strengthen them. 1...2...3....

He was out of sight.

* * *

Sakura could feel the cool wind blow her hair in the wind. It felt nice. It calmed her fever a bit- and she was feeling a bit better. Sakura tightened her arms around Sasuke- making him grunt.

"Sakura, take it easy. Don't hold on so tight, I won't let you go." Sasuke choked, making him almost trip and fall. Sakura loosened her grip and bit but still held on tight. She smiled a bit into the crook of his neck, her breath still panting. She felt Sasuke's raven hair tickle her forehead and nose, making her sneeze a high-squeaky sneeze. She looked away so she wouldn't sneeze on Sasuke's neck. But the adorable squeek she created made Sasuke smirk.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said weakly. Sasuke didn't respond for a bit, thinking that she was just talking half-asleep.

"Hm?"

Sakura bit her bottom lip and sighed into his neck.

"That day when you left. 5 years ago. I told you some stuff and begged you to stay. But, when you came up behind me and knocked me out- you said thank you. Why?"

Sasuke's fast pace slowed a little bit at the first moment of the question, but then he sped up again. She could image his puzzled face in her head. His narrowed eyes and raised eyebrows made her giggle a bit- but still, she wanted an answer.

....

......

....

....

"Sas-" she was interrupted.

"I said thank you because of what you did for me. You stood by my side, and when we were in the Forest of Death, you were the one that stopped me when the curse seal took over. It was you who made me stop. And it was you who was always there to stop the arguments between me and Naruto. It was you who tried to stop me and-"

Sasuke's grip on Sakura's thighs tightened. Sakura squealed a bit at the sudden pressure, but didn't ask him to stop or anything.

"It was you who tried to stop me and no one else. You said you loved me. No one else has since before the Uchiha Massacre."

Sakura felt tears in her eyes. She didn't know how much she effected Sasuke. She didn't know that her saying she loved him made him kind of...happy.

Sasuke felt a strange feeling in him stomach. He took one of his hands off Sakura's thighs and gripped his shirt. What was this damn feeling that kept happening all the time?!?? It felt like something unnatural was happening. Something that hasn't happening in a long time. But, the feeling kind of made him smile inside. Well, not smile of course, because an Uchiha does not smile. But, it was a nice feeling that brought pain along with it.

It was a strange feeling.

* * *

Naruto came to a large gate. He was panting, and he rested his hands on his knees, bending over. He looked up at the gate.

'Welcome to the Land of Bringing'

Naruto smiled and cheered. He made it. And even better, he beat Sasuke.

"Hello?" a small, high-pitched voice said.

Naruto whirled around to face a small girl on the other side of the fence. She was probably 5 years old, maybe older maybe younger. Her black shaggy hair was whirling around her face. She wore a white dress with multiple scratches and dirt marks on it. It was a simple spaghetti-strap dress that went just below the knees. She was wearing sandals and she had scratches on her face. Naruto smiled at her.

"Hello, dattebayo!" he exclaimed, putting his hands behind his head, his eyes closed and his smile wide.

The girl squeaked. He was so outgoing. He was different from the people who usually came.

"Who're you?" the girl demanded in her high squeaky voice, putting her hands on her hips.

"Who am I? I'm Uzumaki Naruto, remember it! I'm gonna be Hokage of my village one day!" Naruto exclaimed as boisturous as ever. The girl's eyes wided.

"Your gonna be Hokage? Is that like- the leader of your village?" she asked, curious.

"You bet! The Hokage is the most respected and most skilled ninja in my village! I'm gonna be the Hokage, for sure!"

Naruto chuckled and the girl stood in amazment. He wanted to be somebody. He was different from everyone else.

"Why're you here?" she damanded, her squeaky voice becomming more stern.

"Me and my team are here to take care of the raid problem going on around here. I have to wait for them because one of my team members got sick, but they'll be here soon! No worries, little girl, we'll take care of the Land of Bringing!"

This was the village's rescuers? No way...

"You're gonna rescue us from the raids? Good luck to you, ya idiot." the girl snorted, becomming sassy.

"Hey, don't worry about it. This is just a B-Rank mission, so don't worry! Those thugs will be out of here lickity split!"

"You really think you can do it, huh?"

"You bet!"

"They're strong, though."

"We're stronger."

"They are super fast."

"We're faster."

"They have a lot of people."

"3 of us matches up to a million people. Plus I have my shadow clones!"

This guy wouldn't give up. The little girl smiled for the first time in ages. Maybe they could do it.

"My name's Jinji Aiko. Nice to meet you, Naruto-san."

* * *

They were comming close to the village. Sasuke could see the big gate.

'Welcome to the Land of Bringing'

What a nice, warm welcome. What piece of crap...

Sakura stirred in her sleep, muffling words on Sasuke's neck. The whole run here it's been easy to carry Sakura, considering how much she usually stirs in her sleep.

"Sakura, time to wake up. We're almost there." Sasuke whispered, almost kindly, but still cold and hard.

Sakura's breathing stopped as she lifted her head from Sasuke's shoulder. She blinked 5 times before registering where they were.

Sakura stretched her hands over her head, yawning. Sasuke smirked. Sakura re-attatched herself to Sasuke and mumbled some cursing under her breath.

"The village is just up ahead. We can get some rest there. Has your fever gone down?"

"Hmmm..yeah, it's almost gone now." she mumbled, her eyelids becomming heavy.

They came to the giant gate. Sasuke slowed down his pace and looked up at the giant gate which stretched up 5 more feet above his head.

"Hey, guys!" a high, peppy voice exclaimed. Naruto.

Naruto was sitting over on the other side of the gate, sleeping. What an idiot, sleeping.

"How'd you get over there?" Sasuke hissed through his teeth.

"Oh- Aiko let me in."

"Who the hell is Aiko?"

"You should meet her! She's this really weird squeaky voiced girl who I think ate too much ramen when she was little. Anyways she kept asking me these questions and then I told her that we were the ones who were supposed to watch the village and stop the raids! She let me in and she invited me to her house but I said that I had to stay and wait for you and Sakura-chan so I-"

"I don't give a damn, Naruto, just let us in!"

Naruto shot a glance at the Uchiha, and then opened up the gate slowly.

"Good-for-nothing, damnit, know-it-all, I'm gonna be Hokage..."

Sasuke smirked.

* * *

"I'm good, now. You can put me down Sasuke."

Sasuke looked behind him at the still half-asleep Sakura. He knelt down to the ground and loosened his grip on her, letting her get off like he was a taxi cab.

Sakura smiled sweetly at him. "Arigato."

"Hn."

"So, anyway you guys, I'm guessing we're supposed to go to that giant tower over there that says 'Mission Headquarters'. It sounds pretty official." Naruto said, pointing over to a large building in the center of the village.

"Okay. Let's go and see who we're supposed to be talking to. Tsunade-sama said that the person who hired us is called the head of the police. His name is Jinji Taro."

Naruto glowed.

"So that must mean he's Aiko's dad! Wow then I wonder why she looked all beat-up and stuff. She looked like a street rate and well I don't think the police all-mighty dude would be treating his daughter like that man I better give him a piece of my mind!"

"Leave it alone, Naruto." Sakura sighed, and then started on her way with Sasuke toward the bustling village.

"Wait up, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, rushing to catch up with them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Only a Taste**

* * *

Sakura was the first to enter large building. The ground was made out of steel and everything was gray and black. Sakura scrunched up her nose and made a disgusting face. _'This place needs some pink...'_

Naruto stormed in the room, his orange aura shining bright off his chakra. "Hey! Where's the head of police!?!?" Naruto yelled, making the room shake.

All the people with gray suits looked at him for a split second, then they looked away and went on with their boring conversations.

"Naruto..." Sakura moaned, facepalming, "That's not the way you do things around here!"

Sasuke huffed and walked forward with his hands in his pockets. "Sakura, I think that guy over there might know something." Sasuke said, taking one hand out of his pocket and casually pointing to a man with black spiky hair and was wearing a black suit.

Sakura put on her 'winning smile' and strolled over to the man. He was around their age- maybe a little older. "Hello." Sakura said sweetly, looking up at the tall young man. The man grunted and turned his head to look at her with an annoyed face. But, the annoyed face suddenly dissapeared once he got a good look at Sakura.

"Hello. How may I help you, sweetie?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at the kunoichi.

Sakura smiled. "Uh- do you know who the head of police is? We're shinobi from the Village Hidden in The Leaves and we were assigned a mission here."

Sasuke walked over to Sakura and stood next to her. He raised an eyebrow at the man who was hitting on Sakura and huffed.

"Sure, sweetie. You're looking at him! I'm the head of police!" he said, poiting his thumb at himself and smiling. Naruto ran over and bumped Sakura out of the way. "Hey! Do you happen to have a daughter, mister!??!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke instantly punched him and Naruto rolled to the floor, a giant bump clearly visable on his head. "Ignore him." Sasuke muttered, shaking his head.

The man laughed nervously and smiled. "My name's Jinji Taro. Head of Police."

Sakura smiled. The man took her hand and kissed it. Sakura felt blush coming to her face and Sasuke just huffed in annoyance.

"Listen, we're just here to do our mission and get it over with." Sasuke said, an annoyed expression clear on his face. Taro nodded his head.

"Of course. Follow me, please."

Naruto jumped up from the ground and Sasuke told him to shut up. The three followed the man up a level into an office room, similar to Tsunade's. Taro sat down at the chair, and the desk in front of him had scattered papers around it.

"As you can tell, The Land of Bringing is going through some trouble. Some punks have been raiding the lands and causing havoc. They come only at night and raid the crop fields and sometimes go into the village and start killing off innocent people. You're job is to stand watch every night and elminate these idiots that keep causing us trouble."

Sakura nodded. "Understood."

"Okay, well that's all you need to know! Oh, and here are some files on the people who are in the gang that raids. There's only around 10 people that raid. We have info and 3 of them, the main leaders. The other 7 are just followers who can be taken out easily. Here are the files."

Sasuke walked up casually and took the folders from his hand.

"Thank you for doing this, ninja. I appreciate it. You're dismissed."

The three left the room in silence.

"He seems nice." Sakura sighed.

"Nice? He looks like a creeper to me..." Naruto mumbled.

"For once, I agree with the dobe. I think he's a real creep." Sasuke said.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Awww, wow, Sasuke! You agree with me! That means a lot!"

"Hey, don't take it that way." Sasuke said quickly. Naruto embraced Sasuke in a bear hug and Sakura's musical laughter filled the air.

* * *

Sasuke stood completly still. His eyes were closed as he listened to every sound. The wind rustled the leaves. There was an occasional laugh now and then from Naruto and Sakura below him. He was on top of the roof, looking over the village. He opened his eyes when Sakura and Naruto exited the house below him.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Sakura called, waving up at him. Sasuke didn't know how to respond, so he just huffed. Sakura took this as a 'hey' and smiled. She ran over 5 houses away from Sasuke and sat on the roof. Naruto was around 16 houses away. They all just watched over the village in silence, everyone's guard on the edge.

Naruto continued to fidget. He couldn't stay still! He was still fuming about the whole thing with Aiko. Naruto sneakily ran over to the rooftop Sakura was on. Sakura was completly still and was staring straight ahead.

Naruto was squatting right behind her. "Hey, Sakura!" he whispered. Sakura squealed and smacked Naruto on the nose.

"Ow! That hurt, Sakura-chan!" Naruto complained, soothing his nose with his hand.

"I'm sorry, but you scared me you idiot! What are you doing over here, a raid could be happening!" Sakura said, a hint of apology in her voice.

"I'm so bored though! They aren't going to raid tonight. By the way, I'm still really upset about Aiko!"

"Who's Aiko anyway?" Sakura asked, remembering Naruto mention the girl before.

"She let me into the Land of Bringing. She looked all beat up 'n stuff. She has the same last name as that Head of Police guy. It just gets me angry if that guy can afford his suit, can't he afford his own kid some stuff to wear?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess. But you never know, hey might just have the same last name!"

"No way, Sakura. People with the same last name in the same village? And they aren't related? That's not possible, Sakura."

Suddenly an thin invisable wire tightened around Sakura and Naruto. They were forced to clumsily smooshed together. Sakura was inbetween Naruto's legs and her arm was caught around his neck. Naruto's hands were stuck on Sakura's sides. It was the most awkward position ever, and they couldn't even move. Sakura's face was forced against Naruto's chest.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke was instantly next to Sakura in a heartbeat. He had a kunai in his right hand and was ready to defend the two because they were unable to.

"Who's out there? Face me!" Sasuke demanded sternly.

"Over there!" Naruto exclaimed as a kunai shot through the air right toward Sasuke. Sasuke swiftly tilted his head to the right and dodged it.

"Nice one." Naruto huffed, trying to change his position. As Naruto tried to move it squished Sakura even more, causing the wire to tighten around Sakura. Sakura's right shoulder started bleeding.

"Stop moving, dobe! You're gonna kill the both of you! Stay still!" Sasuke hissed. Naruto swallowed and nodded slowly.

"Who's out there! You're being a coward!" Sasuke yelled, standing up and looking around the area. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and started looking around. 3 tomoe were apparent. Sasuke can't use his Mangekyo Sharingan yet because of the ordeal between him and Naruto.

Sasuke felt waves of chakra coming from one of the rooftops. The chakra was active. Sasuke knew he couldn't leave Sakura and Naruto by themselves, so he'd have to be quick. Sasuke ran 8 rooftops forward and 6 to the left. There was a man in all black. He gasped when Sasuke came at him with a kunai to the throat. With one quick movement blood spilled from the man's throat as he rolled off the rooftop.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke looked over at a kunai being held at his teamates' necks.

There was a tall man with red hair puting a kunai to Sakura's neck, and another man with blue hair puting a kunai at Naruto's.

"Don't move, or I'll kill them." the man with the red hair hissed. Sasuke instantly paniced. He didn't have enough time to to get over there and kill them both before they kill Sakura and Naruto.

Naruto growled under his breath. "Let us go, you bastards!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Stop moving, you brat!" the man holding the kunai to his neck hissed,trying to hold him still.

"Stop, or else your pink-haired girlfriend is gonna die." the man with red hair said as he slowly slid the kunai across Sakura's neck, exposing a small line of blood that poured down to her shirt and made a stain. Sakura just looked straight forward, no expression on her face. She looked like she just saw a ghost. She didn't even blink.

"Naruto! Stop it, damnit!" Sasuke exclaimed, trying to get through to Naruto.

"Keep your hands off her, you dirty scum!" Naruto exclaimed. His eyes suddenly turned red and his teeth became pointed as he growled.

"Woah, Gartos, this guy is a weird one."

"What do you mean he's weird? Just restrain him, Nao."

"Seriously, Gartos, he's like...a fricken fox!" Nao said as he looked down at the erupting Naruto.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said slowly as he watched his best friend lost control. Naruto's claw-like hands cut the string. He reached his hand up to Nao's neck and pushed him down on the rooftop, digging his fingernails into his neck and shoulder.

"Nao! Damnit!" Gartos exclaimed, looking over his shoulder at his accomplice. Sasuke took this chance to grab Sakura, since he was paying attention to Nao.

Sasuke quickly ran with lightning speed and kicked the man away from Sakura. The man launched over 6 houses and landed of a rooftop. Sakura exhaled and laid down on the rooftop, breathing in and out slowly. Sasuke comforted Sakura by putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Naruto! Hurry up and kill him!" Sasuke barked. Naruto growled and with a loud scream Naruto yanked off Nao's head with a quick movement.

"Sakura, you okay?" Sasuke asked, ignoring Naruto completly. Sakura stood up and put her hand to her forehead.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Wow, that was a strange genjutsu." Sakura sighed. Sasuke furrowed his brows. "Genjutsu? But, you chakra- it didn't seem disturbed."

"Really? That's weird. I wonder why didn't put a genjutsu on Naruto. I think the genjutsu was like a mind game. I think it somehow got around my chakra."

"That guy, Gartos, he seems to be pretty skilled in genjutsu." Sasuke said, recalling his name.

"Yeah, we only got a taste of their real power." Sakura said, sighing.

Suddenly, a calmed down Naruto joined in the conversation.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?" Naruto's up-beat voice asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine." Sakura said, smiling ear to ear. Naruto smiled back.

Sakura pointed to the horizon. "It's 6:00. They won't raid, and I'm fricken tired. Let's hit the sack!"

"Yeah! I'm beat, dattebayo!"

* * *

The three checked into a small inn. It was owned by an old woman who didn't have a very big business.

"My name's Granny Po! I had my grandson set up your room. Hope you get comfortable! You guys have one room. It has a great view of the river in the back, and has a balcony. Enjoy!" the old woman said, handing them the room key.

"Arigato, Granny!" Naruto said, taking the key and rushing up the stairs. Sasuke sighed and Sakura laughed.

They opened the room to see something totally unexpected. It wasn't the wallpaper, the floor, or the decorations. No, it was the horrible and noticable fact that there was only one double bed. Only one.

* * *

**(A/N)**;; This is a really short chapter. Well, not REALLY short but not as long as I would've hoped. I'm sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER but you know, new year and all that. Happy new years, by the way! Haha! **Rememember **to review! I like all your comments!

Review

Review

Review

Review

Review

Thank You!


End file.
